


The Innocence of the Unknown

by snowglobemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobemonkey/pseuds/snowglobemonkey
Summary: The past maybe forgotten and unknown but the present changes everything





	1. Chapter 1

'Oh god!... Where am I?... Where do I go... I don't know where to go... ' a man says out loud, standing on the side of the road, with a small bag with his belongings and his hands on his head, looking around, surrounded by green fields and no signs of civilization, in the middle of nowhere.

 

In the Woolpack, sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea, Chas waits for Paddy to arrive, nervous and sad, when there is a knock on the door that leads to the back room.

'Come in,' Chas says, looking up from her cup towards the door.

'Hiya, you said you wanted to have a word?' Paddy asks.

'Yeah, do you want a tea?' Chas asks, starting to get up from her chair.

'Don't worry I'll make it, so are you going to tell me what this is about?' Paddy asks as he takes a cup out of the cupboard.

'Paddy what are we going to do?, I can't take it anymore. He is always so angry and if he carries on like this the village is going to kick him out, or what if, and it hasn't happened before, but what if he becomes physically aggressive towards someone, then what will happen?,... I don't know what to do, but I, we need to do something. This has been going on for too long.'

'Yeah, it has, but what can we do, cause every time I've tried talking to Aaron, he either just sits there, like he's not even there or he just walks out. He won't tell me why he is angry all the time and actually one of the few times I ever see him really calm is when he is with Leo and that is when he even visits, or any other child for that matter. But you are right, this needs to change, he's been like this for how long now... close to what, two years. That was the last time I remember him being happy, really happy, then it just changed. It's like he went to bed happy and woke up angry. So what do you even expect to do, because we have tried so many times and just makes him more angry. But one thing I do believe is that he will never become physically aggressive with anyone, that's not who he is. ' Paddy says, then taking a sip of his tea after sitting opposite Chas.

'I don't know, Paddy but there must be something we can do... do you know if he's seeing anyone? Has he even ever had a boyfriend?, He is young... I don't understand... Please tell me something about what's going on in his life, how is he doing at work, do you even know what that is or.... does he have any friends, does he go out clubbing or to bars... just tell me anything because even though he sleeps here sometimes, it's like he's never here.'

'I wouldn't know Chas, if he is he won't tell me. He doesn't talk to anyone in the village that I'm aware of. He does his work, which I don't know what that is and when he is done, I think he works out.'

'He works out?, How do you mean?' Chas asks with a frown.

'Oh, I thought you knew, he has made one of the spare rooms in The Mill into a gym.'

'Really?, and you saw this gym? But wait, The Mill? You know that I've never been inside, none of the family have. I don't even know why he bought it, it's such a big house for just one person. I mean, who at 20 has the money to buy a house like that or how actually, and his business, I have no idea how he started that either, I don't even know what he does. He has never told me how he got hold of that kind of money and I have been too afraid to ask.' says Chas, looking at her tea.

'Yeah, I don't know either. I did ask him once, which was not a good thing to do, he slammed the cup on the table and walked out slamming the door behind him, and he slammed it so hard I thought he had broken the door, that was about a year ago now. But anyway, the gym, I went to see how he was doing one day and when he answered the door he seemed less angry, even though he was all sweaty and he saw how I was looking at him, so he showed me his gym. It's got everything you'd find in a gym and it seems to calm him a little, I think.'

'That explains all the muscles, just as along as he doesn't hurt himself by all that working out... Have you ever seen him angry, well more angry than normal with anyone in the village?, maybe someone did something?' Chas asks trying to find the cause of her son's anger.

'There was one person he couldn't stand, at least that I can remember, Jack Sugden, I even remember once I caught a glimpse of Aaron looking a him as if he wanted to kill him right there, but in the end all he did was leave. I followed him to make sure he was ok, and to ask him about it, but I found him working on that car he has been slowly restoring, and he didn't have an ounce of anger on his face, he was even humming to whatever music was playing. When I saw how calm he was, I didn't want to make him angry by asking some dumb question so I left.'

'But Paddy, I didn't like the man either, but Jack has been dead for over a year now, and nothing has changed.... I don't know, but when he comes home again, I going to talk to him, can I count on you, please?' Chas looks at Paddy, knowing he will say yes, but she just needs the assurance.

'Yes, you don't even need to ask. You know I love that boy and I'll do anything for him.' Paddy looks at his watch, 'Oh god I need to go... are you going to be ok?'

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' Chas replies with an unconvincing smile.

'Ok, just give me a call when he comes home.'

Paddy leaves Chas sitting in the same place, but now holding and empty cup in her hands, thinking about the most important person in her life and not having a clue of what is going on and what to do. Then she remembers what Paddy said about Jack Sugden, the man gave her the creeps, but what if he did something to Aaron and she never saw it... She decides that she can't ask that, Aaron will go crazy if she does... but what then.... how will she be able to help him.

 

Aaron opens the door of his car, throws in his bag with the documents that have just been signed, in what he considers to have been, _the most boring fucking meeting ever_ , until the next one comes along, where he thinks the exact same thing. He then takes off his jacket, removes his tie and throws it into the back of the car.

He sits in his car and remembers when he started his business. He was so happy, especially because he was 20 years old, starting a new adventure in his life with support and encouragement from the man he was so in love with, that he still loves. Everything in place to for their bright future, then suddenly, all that brightness crumbling into darkness and then disappearing. It may have been out of love and unselfishness, he knows it was, but there was also fear, horrific fear and raging anger. Anger that he has also felt for nearly two years, anger towards the man who loved him so much that had to let him go out of fear for him, anger towards his family as they were the reason, he was asked to stay because he would be lost without them, anger towards the person that was the reason that all of it happened in the first place. Anger, that's all he feels everyday, most of the time.

He starts to drive out of Leeds,with the music full blast in his car, back home to The Mill, needing to work out some of his frustration with the weights in his gym.  
As he is turns down the road that will take him to Hotten and then to Emmerdale, he sees in a distance a person standing on the side of the road, that seems to have his hands on his head. As he approaches he lowers the music and slows the cars down, just in case the person decides to jump infront of car.

The closer he gets the more details he can make out. The person's body language seems to indicate that the person is distress, he can also tell that the person is a man, tall man, with really short hair, maybe buzz cut. He is wearing regular jeans and a white t-shirt. He can't see the face as they are hidden by the arms.

'Should I stop... what if he's dangerous or what if maybe he's just lost, but why out here in the middle of nowhere... If I was lost I'd want someone to help...' Aaron says out loud. He decides to stop the car, but the man is still facing away, oblivious that someone is there in a car.

Aaron climbs out of his car and he closes the door with some force to get the man's attention, the man turns around at the sound to see what it is. The man removes his hands from his head and looks at Aaron surprised.

'Please can you help me, I'm lost. I don't know where I am or where to go...' the man says as he starts walking towards Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron is shocked, standing frozen, with wide eyes looking at the man walking in his direction. It's Robert, the man he loves, the man that left him, the man he hasn't seen in nearly two years. Aaron snaps out of his thoughts quickly and starts to become angry, but his anger vanishes when he looks at Robert's face. He seems different.

'If you can give me a lift somewhere that I can maybe find a room or, or I can find a place to get something to eat...'

 _Why does it seem like he doesn't recognise me. He is looking at me like I'm a complete stranger...and he's not faking it either, I know when he is lying and he would never try that with me...'_ Aaron thinks, looking at Robert still not having said a word. He realises he needs to talk and not just stand there.

'Um, where do you need to go?' Aaron asks with a crack in his voice.

'Oh, thank god, for a moment there I thought you didn't understand what I was saying.' Robert says with a small smile, 'um, the nearest town or city, the nearest place. I don't want to be a burden. You can just drop me off and then I can ask for help there.' Robert says with a hopeful expression.

'Yeah, ok, get in.' Aaron says. When Robert turns around to get his bag, is when Aaron sees the huge scar on Robert's head. _Oh fuck, something did happen..._

When Robert turns back, jogging towards the car, he has a smile and relief on his face as he looks at Aaron who is now sitting in the car. Robert opens the door and gets into the car.

'Thank you, so much for helping me out, I thought I was going to die out here. By the way my name is Robert.' He says stretching out his hand towards Aaron.

 _Should I say that I knows him or should I just go along with it not wanting to freak him out or scare him._ 'Oh, Aaron,' he says shaking Robert's hand, deciding to find out a little more before he says anything.

'That's a nice, name... I like it...' Robert says smiling.

 _Freaking him out.... this is freaking me out. What the fucking hell happened... I'll try and stay with him as much as I can..._ Aaron thinks as he nods, facing forward turning the ignition on. He then remembers Robert spoke about food, and thinks that that is a good reason to spend more time with him.

'A moment ago you spoke about eating something, are you hungry?' Aaron asks looking at Robert trying not to stare.

'Yeah I am a bit. The last thing I ate was breakfast at the hospital before I was discharged this morning. I don't even know what time it is... have I been standing here all day... oh god I hope not, that would be just sad.' Robert says smiling.

 _Fuck, why does he keep smiling like that, it makes it harder not to stare... hospital... this morning... shit ...um, eating, food right, lunch, let's try this..._ 'Right, how about we go have something to eat, seeing as it's lunch time and I also need to eat something, so we can keep each other company, is that ok?'

'Really? are you sure?..., ok, that would be great. I would really like that.' Robert says with the biggest smile yet.

Aaron decides that instead of going to Hotten or even worse, Emmerdale, that he'll turn the car around and drive back to Leeds, which at the moment is closer and has less risk of them running into anyone from the village.

'Do you know what you would like to eat?' Aaron asks, with millions of thoughts in his mind, that at the moment are on speed, having a fucking rave, making him not know what to think at all.

'Oh, last week, the nice nurse at the hospital got me a cheeseburger, and it was really good. Is it ok if we had something like that?' Robert asks looking at the nice man with the beautiful blue eyes, still unsure how to act around him and not wanting to make him go away.

'Ok, burgers it is. I like burgers too, so good choice.' Aaron answers, trying not to be awkward, and at the same time be less shocked, stunned, terrified... at the man he has loved for so many years that is now a different man and to whom he is a stranger.

Aaron parks the car infront of a pub he knows that make good cheesesburgers. Before he turns to get out of the car he tells Robert, pointing the pub that that is where they are going to eat. He then get's out of the car and Robert does the same, waiting for him with a smile as Aaron walks around the car. He then follows Aaron into the pub. Aaron always look back to make sure he has not been hallucinating the whole time.

He then turns to Robert and sees him looking around, smiling, with fascination, like it's the first time he has ever entered the exotic location that is an English pub.

'Where do you want to sit?' Aaron asks.

'Oh, uh, wherever you decide is best. I've never been in a pub before...'

 _FUCK, I should just leave...no, no, no... why the fuck are you even thinking that, idiot... it's still Robert for fucks sake_ Aaron thinks as he walks towards a more secluded booth.

After sitting down, the bar maid approaches and asks what they will be having, Aaron decides not to drink, he wants to be able to think straight, the situation is messed up as it is, so he asks for an orange juice and Robert asks for the same, smiling at Aaron, who then asks for the food, 2 cheeseburgers, Robert smiling and nodding as he does.

While they wait Aaron thinks that he should find out about this hospital story.

'So, you said you were in hospital. What happened, If you don't mind me asking?' he asks, trying to be as casual as possible.

'No, it's ok, I feel safe with you. Um... I don't really know what happened, I only know what I was told by the doctors and the nurses. They told me that about a year and a half ago, I was brought in to the hospital, in a really bad way. They said my heart stopped a few times in the beginning. I had major brain trauma, several broken bones. I was in a coma, for like 8 months, which they said was a bit longer than they expected, even after brain surgery. After I woke up from the coma, I didn't remember anything, I mean anything at all. I didn't even know my name, but because it seems that I had my wallet with me, it had my information but nothing else. I then had to have rehab, because my body was week, for being out so long. I have also had counselling, to deal with the trauma and the fact that I had no clue about anything. Which helped a lot, I think, and today I was discharged, because they needed the bed and I was good to go home... even though I don't know where that is.'

Aaron just wants to cry. _This all happened soon after Robert left Emmerdale, going through all that by himself. But how did it happen and how was he standing on that road in the middle of nowhere? Keep your fucking shit together, you can't cry now, do it later..._

'Um, do you know what happened? What was the cause?' Aaron asks then taking a breath.

'No, not really, they just said it looked like I was hit by a really big car, like um... oh what did they say... oh, a Range Rover, or something big like that, are they big cars?, and that it was going really fast when it hit me. That's what the doctors think anyway. But I don't remember, so I'll never know.' Robert answers, then taking a sip of his orange juice.

'You said you didn't and don't remember anything, will your memories come back.? Aaron asks looking into Robert's eyes trying to capture a glimpse of the man he knew.

'The doctors said that, because of how bad the trauma was to my brain, that I will never remember anything from before I woke up from the coma. I woke up a complete blank slate. I don't know all the right terms, but I have my medical file with me and you can read it, probably understand it better than me.'

Aaron looks away and says that he needs to go to the toilet, but that he will be right back. As soon as he enters the toilets, he starts to cry, breathing heavily, just wanting to scream. He goes into a cubicle, sits down and bites in his hand not wanting to make a noise.

After a while he remembers that Robert is alone, and might panic if he thinks Aaron has just left without a word. So, he quickly walks to the basin, washes his face and leaves the toilets. As he is approaching the booth, he sees Robert looking towards him with a smile. _God that smile..._

As Aaron sits down, the food is brought to the table. He watches as Robert looks at the food, like it's the best thing on the planet, and then he realises that maybe it is for him. He watches as Robert takes a bite.

'Mmmm.... oh god.... this is so good...' Robert says with his eyes closed, smiling as he chews.

Aaron smiles, a real smile for the first time in what feels like forever. Robert opens his eyes and looks at Aaron seeing him smile, just makes his whole face light up. Robert takes a drink of his orange juice and turns to Aaron.

'You should do that more.... smile.... I like it.' He then turns back to his burger, not watching Aaron eyes widen in shock at something that Robert said a few times to him when they met all those years ago.

He turns to his own burger, needing to eat and try and get out of his own head. This Robert is like a new person, and he'll need to try and remember that, as hard as it will be.

He sees, not looking directly, Robert put his wallet on the table, opening it.

'I'm going to ask for more help from you, I'm sorry, but I feel that I'm safe and I feel that I trust you. I know you pay for things with these cards, but there are some other things here that I don't know.' Robert says handing his wallet to Aaron and turning back to his food.

As Aaron starts to look at the wallet, all he hears is, 'mmmm...' making him smile again. Robert peaks at him and sees Aaron smiling, making him happy. Aaron continues to look through the wallet and sees a card that is not a credit card but he does recognise the address on it.

'I recognise this here. It is a building with apartments. Do you have any keys with you?'

'Yeah, they are in my bag, in your car. Do you want me to get them? Robert asks, starting to move, in the middle of eating.

'No, finish eating first, you seem to be enjoying your burger.'

'Oh god yeah, it is so good, isn't it good for you?'

'Yeah it is, but I have eaten here before, so maybe I'm just used to it.'

Robert doesn't reply as he has his mouth full, but is nodding as he looks at Aaron, seeing him smile again, something he is enjoying, very much.

After they have finished the burgers, Aaron looks at the time and realises that he is in no rush to be anywhere.

'Do you want anything else, maybe dessert or something else?'

'Um... no I think I'm ok, thank you, maybe later I'll have something sweet, like chocolate. They never let me have chocolate in the hospital. Is it any good?'

'Uh, I think you'll like it, we can get you some when we leave here if you like.'

'Yeah that sounds like a good idea.'

Aaron then thinks that he needs to tell Robert that he knows him, he can't not tell him and he is also worried that Robert seems to have no fear so he will approach anyone for help and will be taken advantage of.

'Um Robert I need to tell you something... this, a stranger being this helpful is not very normal... but... you are not a stranger to me, you see I knew you before your accident.... 'Aaron says waiting to see Robert reaction.

'Oh? Really? You knew me?.... Why didn't you say anything before?' Robert asks with wide eyes looking at Aaron.

'Well, when I stopped my car earlier, I couldn't see your face because your arms were covering it, but when you turned to look at me I recognised you immediatley. It took only a few seconds for me to see that there was something different in you and then you didn't recognise me. But when I saw the scar on your head I knew then why. I wanted to find out what had happened and why so I could see if it was ok to tell you, that I know you.' Aaron says as he watches Robert scanning his face with his eyes.

Robert looks down at the table and takes a moment to process what he has been told, and after what seems like an eternity to Aaron, Robert looks at him again and starts to smile.

'So, it my lucky day then.' he sees the relief in Aaron, but he continues. 'Um... ok... don't tell me anything about the old me, my counsellor said it wouldn't help me much if I'm never going to remember anyway, because then there would be a chance that I'd try to be like I was without me knowing who exactly that is, and will only confuse me, I think. If I ask a question then that is different, but trying to feed me information, no, I don't want that. I might not even like what I hear and can't do anything about it because it is in the past.... I have a question then and will probably have more I suppose... Were you and I friends?'

_Friends? are you kidding me? Yeah friends who fucked each other's brains out in secret. Friends?, lovers, boyfriends... hmmm ok maybe also friends but not just friends.... oh god I want to die, why can't you fucking remember?..._

'Uhh, yeah we were friends, very close actually.' yes very fucking close Aaron says and thinks, trying not to give himself away.

'Good, that is really good, the best, because I like you and you seem like a really nice guy, so if we were friends, that makes me feel really good and warm inside, and I like that feeling.' Robert says smiling while placing his hand over his heart.

_This must be punishment for something I have done... this is way too fucking cruel... hand on his heart... warm feelings... you are going to be the fucking death of me!.... please let him remember me or something about me... yes that is selfish but I don't fucking care..._

'Aaron? Aaron?, can you hear me?' Robert asks looking concerned and snapping Aaron out of what he thinks is his insanity.

'Yeah sorry, was miles away. You want to go, maybe check out this place on the card we found in your wallet?' Aaron answers smiling. Curious to find out if Robert has a place in this building or maybe was looking to find a place there before the accident. But mostly to spend as much time as he can with him.

'Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you.' Robert replies with a bigger smile than Aaron's, happy that he is not leaving him alone.

When Aaron goes to pay, Robert offers him to use his cards, but Aaron tells him it's his treat. They then leave the pub and get into the car. Aaron notices that Robert is always smiling, and he likes it.

Not long after, Aaron is parking the car in front of the building. One of the most beautiful buildings in the city with some of the most expensive apartments in the north of the country.

They both exit the car, Aaron walking around to meet Robert, who is looking around, taking everything in when Aaron interrupts him.

'Robert?, this is the building that we have come to see from the card.'

'Oh wow, it's really nice. It's nice, yeah? You think I might live here?' Robert asks after looking up at the glass building then turning to Aaron.

'Maybe, I'm not sure but that is why we're here. Let's go and find out.'

Robert nods, before both crossing the street. As they approach the large glass door the doorman opens it for them and nods to them both. Then as soon as they enter, the concierge at the front desk stands and Aaron sees his reaction.

'Mr. Sugden, it's been such a long time. Welcome back.'

'Aaron, he knows me,' Robert whispers as they walk towards the man,

'Yes, good afternoon, I was wondering if you might be able to help us.' Aaron says, while Robert smiles watching Aaron.

'I'll do my best, what can I do for you? The concierge asks looking between Aaron and Robert trying to figure out what is happening and who is this man.

'We would like to know if Robert has an apartment here?' Aaron asks not feeling very comfortable with the way the man is looking at him.

'And may I ask who you are?' The concierge asks with a frown not understanding why the strange man is talking and not Robert.

'My name is Aaron Dingle...'

'Oh, Mr. Dingle. You're here in the flesh. Mr. Sugden spoke so often about you. It's nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name. I'm Paul. To answer your question, yes Mr. Sugden does have an apartment here. It's the penthouse. It has been looked after, while Mr. Sugden has been away. As has the whole building which belongs to Mr. Sugden, as well.' The concierge answers with a smile, looking at both men in front of him, noticing something is different with Robert but keeping it to himself.

 _So, he spoke about me... I'll have to have a chat with man later, to find out what Robert said to him... wait he owns the fucking building... ok keep it together...._ 'Right, the penthouse....'

'Yes, it's the largest residence in the building. If you'd like, I can take you up.'

'Um, sure, that would be nice, thank you.' Aaron replies

While Paul nods, and gets the master keys of the building, Aaron looks at Robert and finds him looking back, with a smile.

'You know, I really like watching you as you took control of the situation... um, maybe like a.... business man, I think, wait maybe you're a business man, are you?' Robert asks, still smiling, then he sees Aaron starting to blush, 'Aaron why are you going all pinky.... no that doesn't sound right, all.... , no... oh no what is the right word... um blush? blushing?... hmm, why are you blushing?, ok that sounds right.... so?' Robert asks

'Uh, nothing really, just feeling a little hot, that's all.' _You've always made me hot...you have become adorable, really Aaron, fucking adorable?... businessman?, you taught me all about that...._

'Aaron?', Robert calls looking at him with a smile

'Uh, yeah?' Aaron replies

'Paul is waiting, come let's go and see where I live.' Robert says, pointing to the concierge, waiting for Aaron to start walking

Aaron smiles and nods, as he starts to walk to the elevators with Robert where the concierge, Paul is. In the elevator Aaron notices that after the number 16 it jumps to number 18, which makes him wonder what happened to floor 17.

When they reach the floor of Robert's penthouse, the elevator doors open and they see an entrance hall, in light grey tones, with a glass table and a tall vase with white and purple flowers at its center. On the other side of the table is a large black door, the only door.

As they exit the elevator, the concierge walks around the table and opens the door.

'These are really pretty. I like this colour.' Robert says looking at the flowers.

'You always said you liked purple flowers, because it reminded you of Mr. Dingle.' The concierge says.

 _Purple? why purple?... I never said I liked flowers or the the colour..._ Aaron thinks, a little stunned that Robert seemed to talk about him quite a bit in this place but also not understanding what Robert meant when he spoke about him and the colour purple.

'If you need anything at all, I'm just a call.' He then turns and leaves Aaron and Robert as they enter the black front door of the penthouse.

As Robert walks through the door Aaron hears him say 'wow', as he follows him. The penthouse is enormous. Sweeping stairs curl to the top floor and more going down to the floor below them, and on the cieling is hanging a very large modern chandelier.

Everything is black and white, the furniture, the walls but the ceilings seem to be all in white. As they start to walk around the colour scheme continues through out the penthouse with small bursts of colour in the shape of plants and vases of white flowers, that have green stems and leaves.

They walk into the office, with all black furniture, there are two desks facing each other on opposite ends of the office. One looks like it has never been used, but the other one has. There are no plants or flowers in the office, but there are two large black and white photos on the wall.

'These are really beautiful, don't you think Aaron?'

Aaron looks at the photos and silently gasps. The photos are of them, as the lay in bed. You cannot make out their faces, but Aaron recognises little details about the photos and remembers when they were taken.

 _Don't start crying... hold your it together... fuck..._ Aaron clears his throat, 'yeah they are very beautiful.' He answers, standing infront of the photos remembering that day.

'Aaron look I have a photo of you on my desk. You look so happy.' Robert says as he picks up the photo and holds it in his hands.

Aaron moves closer to Robert to look at the photo. It was taken the last day that they spent fooling around, Robert constantly teasing Aaron. It was the last time he laughed so much. It was the last time he laughed.

'Yeah I remember that day...' Aaron remembers how Robert surprised him with a picnic away from Emmerdale to celebrate the 2 year anniversary, and they even made plans to go away for a weekend. But soon after it all went so wrong.

Robert places the photo back on the table where he found it.

'Come Aaron, lets continue, it's like an adventure, everything is really beautiful.'

'Yeah, it is.' Aaron replies, try to say as little as possible and taking a breath before he follows Robert.

They then walk into the library, and even though it's black and white like the rest of the penthouse, the bookshelves are filled with colour because of all the different books. There are two large black sofas with a large square black coffee table in the middle.

'Oh, I like this. Do you think I've read all these books? I like reading and the doctors said it's good for me to read.'

'Why is it good for you?'

'The doctor said that even though I have no memory of anything, I still have all the knowledge that I had learnt over the years, I just don't remember, that's why it's hard for me with words, but when I read, I understand, I know the words and the meanings of them. So he said the more I read the more vocabulary I'll remember and have. I don't know something weird to do with the brain. I can always ask him for you when I see him in a few days. I must have liked reading, look at all these books.'

'Yeah you did like reading... wait you have to go see the doctor in a few days, why?' Aaron asks concerned.

'I was told it's just a normal check up, to see how I'm doing and then after that I have to meet my counsellor, she also wants to make sure I'm ok.'

'Oh, ok, I can take you if you like?' Aaron asks, hoping Robert will say yes so he can meet these doctors and find out more.

'Really? You want to do that for me?, Aaron, that is really kind of you. You are the best person I know.' Robert says smiling then surprises Aaron with a hug, 'thank you so so much.'

Aaron quickly reacts and wraps his arms around Robert, hoping that he stays there not wanting to ever let go of him. But that doesn't happen as Robert starts to remove his arms from Aaron. He stands in front of Aaron looking at him.

'I like hugging you, that felt good, can I do it more times?' Robert asks looking into Aaron eyes, smiling. _I really like his eyes, they are so beautiful, so blue... I hope he says I can hug more, because I like him and he makes me feel good,... I like feeling good_

'Uh, sure you can.' Aaron replies liking the idea of Robert hugging him, which also gives the chance to have Robert in his arms.

'Come Aaron let's see more...' Robert says as he starts to walk to see more.

Aaron follows him smiling, even though he really misses the Robert he once knew, he is starting to enjoy seeing this new version of Robert, the one that has no fear or boundaries and seems so happy all the time, seeing everything with so much curiosity. He also does not have any of the demons that always held him back before.

As Aaron enters the kitchen, he sees that Robert is already opening cupboards and draws. The kitchen is mostly white, but still has many black details. It is fully equipped with what Aaron can see are high end appliances.

This section of the penthouse is more open planned, and you can see the lounge area next to the informal dining room. The lounge has a large screen tv. with a full surround sound system.

'I need to go shopping, there is nothing here, only water from the tap and alcohol. Do you think there is a store close by, cause then I can walk there... yeah I'll have to walk don't remember if I know how to drive... yeah definitely need to go to the shop, because I can't give you anything...' Robert says more to himself.

'Robert, I'll take you to the shop, don't worry about it. We can go when we've finished looking around if you like.'

'That would be really nice, thank you... but Aaron don't you maybe need to go ... you must have a family or someone waiting for you.... oh god and I'm taking all your time, that is no good...'

'Robert, hey, I don't have anyone waiting for me don't worry, it's ok, and I'm enjoying spending time with.'

'You are?, really? Oh wow... um... good,' Robert says smiling, thinking, at least I won't be alone for a bit longer

They leave the kitchen and walk to the next room, which is next door and they find the formal dining room. The table and chairs are all black, and they sit on top of a white rug. On the walls are black and white paintings of naked male bodies, which surprises Aaron, He wasn't expecting Robert to put up paintings like that.

They then walk to the next room, where they find, the cinema, which Robert doesn't remember what it is.

'Aaron? Is this a large television? Robert says taking a seat in one the chairs looking at the giant sceen.

'Well, no not really, it is a cinema.' Aaron replies taking a seat next to Robert.

'Oh, ok, I know the word and what it is but I just didn't remember what it looked like. Is it normal to have a cinema in a house?'

'No it's not, it's actually rare, especially one like this.'

'Ok, well the screen is huge so everyone will be giants, that's going to be funny. Will you watch a movie with me here, sometime?' Robert asks looking at Aaron.

'Yeah, of course I will.' Aaron replies smiling as he sees a smile appear on Robert's face.

'Good, good... come, come...' Robert says as he leaps out of his chair and running to the door, looking back and smiling at Aaron.

After they have left the cinema Aaron realises that they have seen everything on the floor that they are on. He then looks towards the huge white stairs that curl to the top floor and to the floor underneath them, what he also sees for the first is the private elevator in the penthouse. He then turns to Robert who is looking at him.

'Well, this floor is done, where do you want to go next up or down.' Aaron asks smiling, starting to feel a little more relaxed.

'But we still have to see that door...' Robert says pointing to a door that Aaron did not see.

'Uh?, oh... I didn't see it...'

When Robert opens the door it is a grey toilet. One of the walls is covered in small photos, all in black and white, of different naked men, in different poses. The room is quite big for what it is used for, but what surprises Aaron is Robert's reaction to the photos.

'It seems, that I liked pictures of beautiful naked men, because it looks like I have them in different places...' Robert leans forward, to look closer at the photos, 'these are really nice, I like them, what do you think, Aaron.?

'Oh, uh, yeah they are very nice,... ' Aaron answers, hoping Robert continues to look at the photos so he does not see him blushing. _This is something very different, being so open and without inhibitions... no but he's not saying anything... but he did call them beautiful, and what is it with all the naked men all over this place?...._

'Aaron?, hello, come, let's go up. I want to see the rest...' Robert says smiling.

 _Oh god I've got to stop doing that..._ 'Yeah, ok, let's go up then.' Aaron says following Robert up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, on the next floor, they both realise the stairs go up one more floor, but on this floor, there is a lounge area, that has white sofas, it not a large area but it is open with no door. To the right there are three doors that are also white, which contrast with the black walls. On the walls are more black and white photos of naked men.

Robert opens the first door revealing a bedroom. The bedroom has all white furniture, with white bedding. The carpet is also white, as is it seems is the whole floor that they are on. There is a large painting of two naked bodies intertwined in one another, which hangs on the only black wall in the room. There is another door in the bedroom which leads to an all grey bathroom.

The next bedroom, has dark grey furniture, and the feature wall is black as in the room before, where there is also a painting, but different as this one has only one naked man and is in light tones. The ensuite bathroom is the same grey as the other room.

The last of the white doors, opens to a light grey bedroom, with a black feature wall, and the painting in this room is of two men, but is painted in dark tones. Robert looks at the ensuite bathroom and tells Aaron that it is similar to the previous ones they saw not only in size but in the same tone of grey.

At the other end of the floor is a black door, which Aaron assumes is the master bedroom and that makes it Robert's room. When Robert opens the door, the first thing they see is a black wall, that creates privacy. On the wall is a large black and white photo, Aaron recognises, the person in the photo, it is him, sleeping. Robert must have taken it without him knowing, when they once went away for a night.

'That is such a beautiful photo, I wonder who it is?' Robert says admiring the photo to which Aaron does not reply, still stunned at the amount of photos Robert has of him around the penthouse.

After a moment, they both peak around the wall and see that the room it is the same size as the other three rooms combined. It has the colours of the other three rooms and a lot more black. As they walk in there is a lounge area with grey sofas on the right, on the left there is a door. Robert decides to go see what is behind the door while Aaron goes to see behind the wall.

Behind the door that Robert opens, he finds a massive walk in closet and dressing room, all in black that is filled with clothes, his clothes but he does not recognise. At the end of the closet, there is a bathroom that has no door, in black and white. It has a large shower, a large bath for more than one person. The bathroom is for two people and is larger than one of the other bedrooms.

As Robert starts walking through the closet and into the bathroom, Aaron walks around the wall. All the furniture is black, with black bedding, the wall he walked around is white on the inside and has a large picture of Robert and Aaron kissing, Aaron recognises the bodies, the clothes and remember when it was taken. He then turns and walks closer to the bed. He sees photos on the bedside tables, and they all of him, and in one photo is Robert kissing Aaron on the cheek while he has a big smile. Aaron quickly takes the photos, not wanting Robert to see them and feel pressure, but he can't find a place to hide them, so he runs quickly to the lounge area at the entrance of the room and slides them under the sofas.

'Aaron?, Oh there you are, you must see, there are a lot of clothes, and a very big bathroom....' Robert says but not finishing as he gets distracted by the large photo, 'I really like these photos.... I wonder who these people are.... but very beautiful....'

Aaron walks into the closet, not wanting to hear Robert talk about the photo. He sees all the clothes he knows are Robert's. As he walks on, he sees clothes he has never seen before, he picks up a piece, it's a hoodie, like the ones Aaron sometimes wears and it's in his size as well. He continues to look at the clothes in this part of the closet. He finds that the clothes, the shoes, everything, is brand new and all in his size. _Did he buy this all for me... oh god... the photos.... everything...._ Aaron nearly crumbles to the floor when he hears Robert calling him, he quickly walks through the bathroom and out the door, which is on the other end from where he entered the closet.

As he leaves the bathroom, he finds Robert standing by his bed, holding a very thick black book. It, looks like some thought of diary.

'Aaron can you please keep this for me, it seems to have been my diary from before. You can read if you like because you might know what I wrote about as you knew me before, but I don't want to read it, not now at least. I won't recognise anything in there. If there are anymore I'll give those to you as well, if you don't mind keeping them for me?'

'Um, no, I don't mind. I'll keep them safe for you.'

'Like you've made me feel today, safe, that's good, safe is good.' Robert says smiling. 'Ok now let's go see what is above us and then down stairs. This place is really big.'

'Yeah it is.' Aaron replies holding onto the diary, like it is the most precious thing.

When the reach the top of the stairs on the top floor, there is another lounge area, larger than the one by the bedrooms. This one is all in black, except for the floor and the ceiling which are white. and then there is two large glass doors. They each open one of the doors and it leads out onto a massive roof terrace. It has a barbecue area, an eating area, a bar, gardens, a sitting area with a fire pit. All the furniture on the terrace is black and the terrace occupies the whole of the top floor.

After Aaron points out that there is an elevator, they us it to go to the bottom floor. When they reach the bottom floor, they exit the elevator and find another two large glass doors, as they open them, they both are stunned. There is a black pool, it's not wide but it is long. There are four grey chaise lounges by the pool.  
Robert looks at Aaron with the biggest smile pointing towards the pool.

'I have a pool, a pool... it looks amazing.... do I know how to swim.... probably will have to learn again, but that is ok,... will you help me, like teach me? Please, say you will?' Robert asks smiling at Aaron.

'Yeah I will, I promise, I help you with everything I can.' Aaron says, smiling as he watches the pure joy in Robert's face.

Robert jumps and grabs Aaron, hugging him tight as he says, 'thank you, thank you, thank you, you are the best, ever.' When Robert leans back, for a split second Aaron thinks Robert is about to kiss him, but instead Robert says once more, 'thank you,' and removes his arms and says, 'come there's more things to see,' pointing to other areas which they can already see as most of the walls are glass.

Aaron just nods unable to say anything, he just follows Robert, realising that the way he felt relaxed earlier has now gone but he doesn't want to show that to Robert.

Next to the pool is a fully equipped gym, there is also a sauna, massage room and a spa. After looking at the spa they walk towards another door closer to the stairs, and it is a wine cellar, that has a table and chairs.

'Wow, I think we have seen it all... unless there is more I don't know about, what do you think Aaron?

'Um, I'm not sure, I don't know what else we could see because this place has everything, um... oh, what about the garage, I'm sure we still have to see that.'

'You think I have a car?.... Hmmm, that would make sense, I think, right? I don't remember how to drive, I wonder what car I might have, do you have any idea .... we can always ask Paul. Shall we go and ask him and then we can go to the shop, what do think?' Robert asks, speaking mostly to himself.

'Yeah let's ask Paul.'

They leave the penthouse and are soon exiting the elevator in building foyer, as soon as Robert sees Paul he asks him about the car.

'Paul, hello again, can you tell me if I have a car here in the building?'

'Yes Mr. Sugden, you do, but you have more than one. You have five cars in the garage.'

Robert turns to Aaron who is also stunned.

'Aaron, five, I have five cars,' he turns back to Paul. 'can you open the garage for us please, I'd like to see the cars,' he turns back to Aaron, 'you want to see them too, right?'

'Yeah, sure, let's see your cars.' Aaron replies. He knew the old Robert liked cars but he never knew he has five of them.

They follow Paul back to the elevator, where he takes them to the garage, he takes them to far end where there is a large door that goes from one side to the other. Paul, opens a smaller door that is on the side. After he enters he turns on the lights. Robert and Aaron follow him through the door.

Robert is smiling, Aaron is stunned. Robert starts to walk around the cars, looking inside of each one. Every single one is black. Aaron stays where he is. He then turns to Paul.

'I need to talk to you later. There are some things you will need to know as you not only knew Robert but are also the person in the front and I also need to ask you some questions, It's very important.' Aaron says while watching Robert.

'Yes Mr. Dingle, that will be fine. If Mr. Sugden wants to go out for a drive, he once mentioned that he kept the keys to the cars in the office in the penthouse. If you just want to leave, I will then come and close the door as soon as you have left.

'Thank you, Paul. I will see you later then.' Aaron says before he walks to meet Robert by one of the cars.

'Aaron, do you like the cars?' Robert asks with a smile.

'Well let's see what you have here... this one is a Lamborghini Urus, I've actually never seen one of these before... but it is a Lamborghini, next we have a, what is this, oh an Aston Martin DBS Superleggera, it's a beautiful car. What do we have next... Bentley Continental GT... yeah, it's another great car... and which one is that?... a Ferrari 488 “GTO”, well a Ferrari is a Ferrari and the last one,' _oh fucking shit,_ 'a Bugatti Chiron, um Robert, these cars are really expensive, especially this one.' Aaron says looking at the car in front of him with wide eyes.

'Really?, ok.... um I'm having difficulty remembering cars and things about them.... I should remember things, like when you said their names, because I didn't before when I read the names on them.... that's not right, I think... but you say that they are good, yeah?.... good, maybe we can go for a ride in them, tomorrow?,... but you will have to drive, is that ok?' Robert asks looking at Aaron.

'Yeah, that is ok. We can do that tomorrow. Now, let's go to the shop, cause we need to buy some food and it's nearly dinner time.'

'Yeah, food. I am starting to feel hungry.' Robert says smiling. He turns and starts walking towards the door leaving Aaron staring at the cars. When he is about to switch the light off he looks back one more time and then hears Robert calling him.

At the shop, Robert wants to put everything in the trolley, like a big kid. He is enjoying teasing Aaron, laughing his way down the aisles as Aaron follows him shaking his head with a smile on his face. When they go to the till, Robert wants to pay, but does not remember the codes to the cards, so he lets Aaron pay instead.

'Aaron, I'm so sorry, I really wanted to pay, it's not fair on you after all that you have done for me today, but I promise, I will give you the money back.' He says as they are walking out of the shop, looking at Aaron and almost walking into a pole.

'Robert seriously, don't worry about it, ok, and I don't need you to repay me anything. And by the way, everything that I have done, as you said, which wasn't much, I have done because I wanted to. Now, what are we going to have for dinner? You can help me do that, if you like.'

'Yeah, I'd like that very, very much, but you will have to tell me what to do and I can learn by watching you.... this is good.' Robert says walking next to Aaron with his right hand on the trolley, barely touching Aaron's left hand who is pushing the trolley towards the car and trying not to crash against anything.

They put all the shopping into the boot and while Robert gets into the car Aaron takes a moment to take a breath.

When they arrive at the building, Paul helps them take the shopping to the penthouse. After he leaves Aaron tries to figure out where to pack everything as Robert doesn't have a clue and just keeps smiling watching Aaron as he scratches his eyebrow or puts his hands on his hips and even when he frowns as he stands in the middle of the massive kitchen and looks around.

Aaron decides to make grilled steaks with roasted vegetables, something Robert used to like so after taking a while to find the everything he needs, he places a chopping board on the counter and shows Robert how to peel and cut the different vegetables.

Robert concentrates, trying to do the same as Aaron, but is slow. Aaron just wants him to be careful and not cut himself. After a while with the vegetables in the oven Aaron gets plates and cutlery and shows Robert how to place them on the table, he then grills the steaks. Once everything is cooked, he asks Robert what he wants to drink. He chooses one of the fruit juices that they bought and Aaron decides that it will be better if he drinks the same.

'Aaron, this is so good... you a really good cook.' Robert says with a smile.

'No, not really, but I can make a few things and this is simple and easy, but I'm glad you like it.' Aaron replies, with a smile, happy that Robert likes the food but thinking _you taught me how to make this..._

'I really do, thank you for making it.'

After they have eaten dinner and washed all the dishes, Robert turns to Aaron, with a serious face.

'Aaron? Will you stay here tonight, please? It's a new place for me and I feel safe when I'm with you.'

'Yeah, I'll stay if you want. I'll stay for however long you need me to,' _I'll stay forever_ , Aaron replies with a smile.

Robert nods, with a smile appearing and hugs Aaron, 'thank you so much,' he says with his head on Aaron shoulder. Aaron just closes his eyes as he holds him once more in his arms.

 

In Emmerdale, Chas is knocking on Paddy's door, needing to talk to him for a second time in the day.

'Chas? is everything ok?, Paddy asks letting Chas in and closing the door.

'Paddy have you seen Aaron today?, because I don't think he has come back from wherever he went to this morning.' Chas asks with her hands on her hips looking at Paddy.

'No, I have not seen him at all today. During lunch I went down to The Mill, but his car wasn't there, must have been busy all day.'

'But Paddy, it already night and he has not returned yet. What has he been doing all day and what if something happened to him and we don't know?'

'Chas, it's not the first time he has gone away, sometimes he does for days.'

'I know, but I really wanted for us to talk to him today. It's taken a long time for me to decide to do it and now I just want to do it and get some answers or something...'

'Listen, if he comes back tomorrow, which he might not, then we will talk to him, but Chas when we do, we can't be in his face, like a bull in a china shop, because you know how angry he can get and that's not good, not only for him but for us too, we need to try and be as calm as we can.'

'No, you are right. We also don't know why he is like he is... you are right. Thanks Paddy, for being here for me,... and yes before you say, I know you love Aaron like he is yours, you are his dad and I wouldn't want it any other way, I just worry, you know, he is my little boy, and the most important person in my life.'

'Hey, I know, and even he knows, I'm sure. I'm here, whenever you need or Aaron. Everything will be ok.' Paddy says before giving Chas a hug and hoping that he is right and everything will be ok.

 

In the penthouse, Aaron has left Robert in the library reading a book after he told him, he just needs to get something from his car. Which he doesn't but he wants to talk to Paul. As he exits the elevator he finds Paul waiting for him after he phoned him telling he was coming down.

'Paul, as you have probably realised, Robert is a bit different to the way he was before.'

'Not very different, he was always friendly. What is different, is for the fact that he does not seem to recognise anything or me actually, he looked at me like I was a someone new.'

'Yeah, well you are, new to him. You see, he has no memory of the past, who is was, or anything at all. I wanted to tell you because I want him to be safe and not be taken advantage of. I also want to ask you how you know me by name and what Robert spoke to you about me.'

'He spoke quite often about you. He said that he wanted to make the perfect home for you both, he didn't go into the details but he always said how he was doing it all for you and how much he missed you, he also said that he wanted to bring you here. On the last day I last saw him, he said he was going to take care of some business and then he was going to surprise you by going fetch you and show you everything, but it that never happened...' Paul says looking down.

Aaron does not know what to say, he feels sadness, and anger, a lot of anger, that the chance of them reuniting was taken away, it's all such a cruel situation, and Aaron realises for the first time that maybe it's a good thing that Robert does not remember.

Aaron clears his throat, 'um, thank you Paul for telling me, I will give my number, just in case, but I will be spending as much time as possible with Robert.'

Paul nods and adds Aaron's number to the list of contacts he has at the front desk. He watches Aaron walking towards the elevator, with hid head bowed down, which makes him think how hard this must be for Aaron and how sorry he feels for what they have both lost.

When Aaron returns to the penthouse he finds Robert sleeping on one the sofas with the book that he was reading on his chest. Aaron takes the book and places it on the table next to the empty mug, that Aaron have made for him with hot chocolate. He looks at Robert, and watches him for a moment while he is sleeping, after a while he decides to let him sleep where he is because he looks comfortable.

He then leaves the library, goes to the office to get Robert's diary, but he remembers that Paul had mentioned about Robert saying once that the car keys were kept there, so he opens the first draw of the desk that seems to be the one Robert used, in it there is a silver box, which he takes out. He lifts the lid and finds the keys to all the cars neatly placed next to one another on black velvet. In the draw where the box was, there is a folder, Aaron takes it and opens it to see if it has to do anything with the cars. He finds insurance papers for all five cars and what stuns him is that his name is on all the forms next to Robert's. He closes the folder and takes another one out of the draw and in this one are the ownership papers for the cars and as with the insurance papers, these also have his name, as co owner of the five cars. Aaron closes the folder puts it back in the draw followed the other folder and the box with the keys on top, just as he found it.

As he closes the draw he has tears in his eyes. It has been a very long and unexpected day for him and even though he is tired he does not feel like sleeping, he wants to read some of the diary, he needs to understand and because he can't ask Robert, his only option is the diary.

Aaron goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of whisky, he thinks he will need something strong. He walks back to the library and finds Robert in the same spot as he was before. Aaron sits on the opposite sofa, facing Robert, places the glass on the coffee table, he takes a deep breath and opens the diary.

 

 

'How do I start this, never had a diary before... I think that I'll write as if I'm talking to Aaron...

Aaron, the love of my life, yes I said love, I know I don't say it often, but it's true and I think you know that. I should tell you more, how much I love you, you say it so many times to me. I envy that in you, how open you are and I know you had doubts about coming out, but as always you were brave and it went well in the end. Me, well, I'm another story, so far in the closet that it's not even funny. But you have been patient with me, that's another of your great qualities, patience. I hope you never lose that patience or you might just give up on me, then what will I do?

Anyway, about today. It was great, spending the day with you as it is always. It's the best part of the day, whenever I'm with you. We had a great picnic, even though you made fun of the food I took, next time it'll be your turn then I want to see what you bring for us to eat. It was a beautiful day, the best. I wished it had never ended.

After we went back to Emmerdale, that is when it went so horribly wrong. You know I never told you, but that bitch Katie, just won't leave me alone. I've told her so many times that I'm not interested, but she thinks that we are playing some fucked up game of cat and mouse or some shit. And you remember I forgot my phone at the farm, well she went to my room and found it, still don't know what she was doing there, but she read through the messages. She has always been so jealous, even though she has no right to be, I'm not hers, never have been, I'm yours, always remember that.

When I walked through the door, she was sitting at the kitchen table next to my dad, with the biggest fucking smug face while my dad was fury incarnate. He was holding my phone in his hands and as you know, you and I had a code, no names, but that didn't help, the messages were explicit enough.

He sent her home, which she was not happy about, and then he turned to me and demanded who they were from. He went into this horrendous homophobic tirade, but what made me go cold was when he said he would kill the person that sent those messages. You know he would do it and I couldn't even risk that for one second.

I was so afraid, not so much for me but for you, what if he found out about you. I tried to calm him down, I lied, said it was a joke, just friends messing about but he asked me why didn't I have a girlfriend and all I wanted to do was scream that I had a boyfriend, but I couldn't because then you would be in more danger.

So, I decided, and I'm sorry I never explained to you, but I had to leave, to keep you safe and before you say that we could have handled it together or that your family would help, I mean would they, really help me? They all hate me, actually everyone in that god forsaken village hates me, except you, the only bright light in the whole village. I just had to leave and keep you out of danger.

I know you were angry with me, I hope that the anger will fade because you are so good, so I hope love will prevail. When you said you wanted to leave with me, I wanted you come with me, so much, but you had your family, you Mum, Paddy and I couldn't take you away from them. They are so important to you, you would be lost without them and I could not do that to you or them even. So, I had to be unselfish and do what I thought was best, which I regretted straight away.

I don't know how I'm going to do this without you. I feel so lost, that is why I'm writing, maybe this will help and I have photos of you and even though they are not you, they are the best I can have for moment. And memories, I have so many good memories of you.

I will get you back, I promise you that with everything I have, I will get you back.

I love you with all of my heart, and don't start laughing, I can just see it, calling me soft or something.

I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok yes it's write, I know. I will dream about you tonight as I do every night. Maybe tomorrow will be better.'

 

Aaron closes the diary, with tears running down his face, he looks up to look at the, Robert still sleeping. Aaron stands, he needs to move, he can't just sit, so he walks out of the library and starts pacing up and down, looking into the library every time he passes the door.

He is angry, so angry. _Why did that fucking bitch have to do that, why? we could have taken it slowly, to tell everyone... we even spoke about it a few times...you loved me... you loved me more than you ever said... and now I've lost you forever... FUCK... you fucking left me... you left... and now you're gone... tell me what am I supposed to do. I don't know what to do... someone please help me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the penthouse was The Grosvenor Penthouse, at The Grosvenor House Suites by Jumeirah Living, in London


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron falls on his knees crying, all the tears that have been threatening to be shed all day come flooding out.

After a long while, he stops sobbing, still on the floor, he sits on his legs, outside the library looking around. He's still curious about this place and what it all means, but he can't read anymore today, he is physically tried and emotionally exhausted.

He eventually stands up and decides that it would be better to wake up Robert and take him to his bed. When he enters the library, he crouches down next to Robert and gently shakes him as he whispers his name.

'Robert?, Robert?... hey, come let's take you to bed, it'll be better than here.'

'Aaron...' Robert says with a smile and sleepy eyes.

Robert finally stands and Aaron walks him to his bedroom.

'Hey, um do you mind if I borrow something to wear, because I've been in this all day? Aaron asks then bites his bottom lip as he points to his clothes.

'Yeah, go ahead, take whatever you like.' Robert replies smiling.

Aaron walks to the closet and goes to the where he saw the clothes that are just right for him. He chooses a few items, and walks back into the room, where he stops and stays watching Robert as he walks around the room completely naked.

Aaron stares at his body, _he's thinner now, probably from his hospital stay, but still as sexy as he was before, those delicious thick thighs, oh god and that bubble arse... fucking sexy as hell... He clears his throat, oh jesus... he just turned around and of course he is smiling... well at least he didn't lose anything there.... oh god look up..._ 'um, I going to sleep in the room closest to this one, I think the white room, so if you need me for anything, you know where to find me.' Aaron says, he turns around quickly and leaves Robert's room, trying to hide his red blushed cheeks.

What Aaron does not notice is that Robert has followed him. After closing the door of the room, Aaron sits on the bed, taking a moment, when Robert walks in naked, without knocking which makes Aaron stand up straight away.

'I just wanted to say, thank you for everything, Aaron, today has been really good, well most of it and I'm really glad you found me this morning. I hope we have more adventures tomorrow and that I learn more things from you.' Robert then takes one step forward and hugs Aaron tightly, causing his whole body to be pressed against Aaron.

It takes a few seconds for Aaron to react, his mind going into overdrive as his arms wrap around Robert naked body. _seriously, I mean... seriously... I mean, I don't know what the fuck I mean... this is just perfect, he is so fucking hot... but has no shame... no shame... I think the cold shower is going to become my best friend... it should have a fucking party with my right hand... oh god, I feel all of him against me...._

'Good night Aaron.' Robert says smiling before walking to the door.

'Good night Robert.' Aaron says trying to smile and control his voice, which he fails, but thankfully he thinks that Robert did not notice.

Aaron sits back on the bed, looking at the blank wall in front of him, thinking about what just happened, Robert was always comfortable in his skin when they were alone, but not so much with strangers, and now it seems that because he does not have any inhibitions at all, he has only known Aaron for a day, and he is so comfortable around him.

'Ok, get it together, you need to go have a shower and then try to sleep, cause you don't know what tomorrow is going to be like,' Aaron says to himself, as he stands up and walks into the ensuite, 'this is mad, you are going mad, talking to yourself.' Aaron stops, takes a breath and undresses.

After having the shower, he gets into the bed, takes his phone and turns it on having switched it off after the meeting in the morning. He has over 20 messages from his Mum and Paddy, but he is not in the mood, so he just turns it off again and lays his head on the pillow and tries to sleep. Which he is eventually able to do.

When Aaron wakes up, he turns from his side and lays on his back. He can see the sun is out already, he then is startled, when he hears a sound in his room, he stays as still as possible to try and make out what it is. He realises it is coming from the side of the bed, so he moves to see what it is and finds Robert sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

He doesn't understand, why Robert would be sleeping on the floor, when there are so many beds to sleep in. He watches, confused, then he hears Robert mumbling, 'Aaron...', he looks at Robert with wide eyes but snaps out of it when Robert starts to move.

Aaron quickly lays back, when Robert head pops up on the side of the bed, looking at Aaron, with sleepy eyes and smiling.

'Morning Aaron, you're awake?'

'Yeah, good mor...' his greeting is interrupted as Robert stands up, completely naked with a massive hard on, facing Aaron.

'I need to go pee...' Robert turns around, bends down to pick up the pillow and the duvet cover he brought with him, flashing Aaron his hole in the process.

Aaron swallows, and as soon as Robert leaves the room Aaron jumps out of bed, runs into the bathroom, and tries to have a shower as fast as possible. Aaron has just finished washing his hair, when he hears the door open and in walks Robert.

Robert opens the door of the shower, he is still walking around naked. He looks at Aaron's body, sees all the muscles bulging everywhere, he then looks up and sees Aaron staring at him, and he just smiles.

'Aaron if you need more clothes just take them, yeah, you know where they are. You have a nice body, lots of muscles, I like it.' Robert smiles and closes the door, leaving Aaron looking at the door stunned.

He then leans against the tiled shower wall, and decides not to rush anymore. He finishes the shower, brushes his teeth and walks into the bedroom. He needs something else to wear, so he wraps a towel around his waist and peaks out of the door. He then walks into Robert's bedroom and into the closet.

As he walks towards the clothes, he sees that Robert is in the shower as well, and takes a moment to watch as Robert slowly lathers his body with his long fingers. Aaron shakes his head and walks over to the clothes. He picks a pair of jeans, underwear, a t-shirt, a hoodie, socks and a pair of trainers, all in his size, all designer and all brand new.

As he turns around and is about to leave Robert walks past him, naked and dripping wet. And instead of continuing to walk to his own clothes he turns and walks to Aaron

'Oh hey, you came to get clothes, good, good. So, what did you pick?' Robert asks, moving closer to Aaron, almost touching him.

'Um, a t-shirt, jeans, hoodie, underwear and trainers.' He says quickly.

'Ok, they all look comfy, I think I'll wear something the same. Can you help me pick?' Robert asks smiling.

Aaron nods, not saying a word as he watches Robert turn and walk over to another side of the closet, his eyes travelling down Robert's body as he moves.

As he is helping Robert, who is laughing and enjoying himself, which Aaron likes very much, he relaxes more, Robert's laugh makes him relax.

Aaron decides to get dressed right there, this Robert has seen him naked already, so there is nothing new to see. He sees Robert looking at his body again, tilting his head to the side, as he watches Aaron move, putting each piece of clothing, one piece at a time. Robert just looks but says nothing, when he sees Aaron looking back he just smiles.

After Robert has gotten dressed they walk to the kitchen where Aaron asks Robert what he wants for breakfast.

'Um, nothing like the hospital breakfast, it wasn't very nice. What do you normally have?'

'Depends on the day really, sometimes I have just toast and coffee, other days I have a full English, sometimes I like a bacon sarnie or pancakes, like I said it depends.' Aaron replies with a smile.

'Ok, um, what breakfast makes you smile?'

'Breakfast that makes me smile?' Aaron laughs.

'Yeah or laughs, I like it when you laugh and smile, so make something that does that.' Robert says smiling before he walks over to the fridge to get juice. Leaving Aaron watching him with a smile on his face.

'Robert?, why did you sleep on the floor next to the bed I was in and not in your room on that giant bed you have?' asks Aaron out of curiosity.

'I feel safe and good with you.' Robert replies, turning back to looking into the fridge and not saying anything else. While Aaron watches him and remembers that he needs to make breakfast

Aaron decides that since he has nowhere to go, that he is going to make pancakes. Robert helps him with the stirring of the ingredients, then Aaron shows him how to make the pancakes and lets Robert make some himself of which he is very proud of.

They sit at the table, opposite each other and Robert takes his first bite.

'This is the best breakfast ever!, I like it very much.' He then takes another bite and smiles as he eats the pancakes. After they have both finished eating they clear everything up, Aaron puts all the dishes in the machine and shows Robert how to use it. They then return to the table to finish their coffee.

'Aaron, do you have family?' Robert asks more seriously.

'Yeah, I have a big family.'

'Tell me about them, what are they like?'

'Oh ok, um, I'll start with my mum,' Robert nods with a smile, 'her name is Chas,'

'Mum Chas', Robert says,

'She is a great mum, I've never told her that, but she is, worries to much though, she owns a pub. She is a strong woman and gives the best hugs,'

'Like you,' Robert interrupts smiling, making Aaron smile.

'Then I have my dad, Paddy,'

'Daddy Paddy, I like that,' Robert says.

'He is the kindest person, has a big heart. He is a vet.'

'A vet?'

'Yeah, a veterinarian.'

'Oh, um... an animal doctor.' Robert says smiling, pleased he remembered.

'Yeah, he really loves animals. He is a very good listener and a very patient person. Then I have... my uncle Cain, my mum's brother. He is the protector of the family, very strong man, normally grumpy but has a good heart.'

Robert laughs, 'grumpy,'

'Yeah, but he is a good man, who is married to Moira. She is from Scotland, like my mum she is also a strong woman and very kind. Debbie is Cain's daughter who is a mechanic and she is married to Andy, who is also a mechanic, they own a business where they work together. Um, oh then there is Marlon, he works in my mum's pub as a chef, he's a good chef. And there is Uncle Zak and his wife Lisa, good people, Lisa is also very kind and caring, Zak is like the leader of the family, and they have a daughter, Belle.'

'Belle, that a pretty name.'

'Oh, and I almost forgot, my Gran Faith, she is my Mum and Cain's mum. But I don't see her very often. I think that is it in the village.' Aaron says smiling

'That is a lot. I'd like to meet Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy, one day, they sound like lovely people, well they have to be cause you are the best, so when can we see them?'

'Oh... um.... well, let's see... when do you have to go to the hospital this week?.' Aaron asking, thinking that he will need to talk to them first and explain what has happened and probably have to tell them the whole story.

'I'm not sure, but let me get the file.' Robert says getting up from the chair and jogging to the office where he left the file.

He comes jogging back, waving the file in his hand. As he reaches the table he gives the file to Aaron. He takes the folder and looks on the cover where he sees a time and date.

'Ok, so your appointment is tomorrow morning for the doctor and the after that is the counsellor... it's at Hotten General...I'll take you there, and then I'll go home to take care of some things and then I'll go back to pick you up. Maybe you can meet my Mum and Dad tomorrow, afternoon? How does that sound?'

'Yeah that sounds great. They can come here, I'll meet them and we can all eat after, can we do that? Can the come here?'

'Um, I think they can, I'll talk to them when I go home, tomorrow.' Aaron replies, hoping they come, he doesn't want to disappoint Robert. 'So what do want to do today?'

'Oh... uhhh... I'm not sure... hmm, maybe go for a drive in one of the cars... watch a movie in the cinema here at home... or... bake a cake...or maybe do that for tomorrow for Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy... I'm not sure, as a long as it is with you. What do you want to do?'

'We can go for a drive, eat something. Then we can come back watch a movie and after bake the cake like you want. How does that sound?'

'Yeah, that sounds good.' Robert says with a smile.

'So which car do you want to take for a drive, so we can get the key before we go down.'

'Oh, uh... not sure. Is there one of them you've never driven before and would like to?

'I've never driven any of them, how about we try the Lamborghini today. I've actually never seen the car anywhere.'

'Ok, if that's the one you want... then good. Are we going now?' Robert asks smiling.

'Yeah let's go.' Aaron says as he gets up and walks to the office to get the key for the car, Robert following him, smiling.

Aaron stops at the front desk to ask Paul, how do they open the main garage door for them to leave. He gives them a remote and explains everything that they need to know, and tells them that there should be one in the penthouse as well.

They are soon walking into the garage and towards the car. Robert is giddy as he puts on the seat belt and watches Aaron as he turns on the car smiling.  
Aaron follows the instructions that Paul has given him and soon he is driving the car out of the garage onto the street.

'This car is amazing,' Aaron says as he starts to drive around the city.

'Yeah it's really nice... I'm glad we're doing this. It's also a good way for me to see the city. Thank you.' Robert says, smiling as he looks out his window, looking at the city with wonder.

While Aaron is driving around, Robert keeps pointing at different things he sees. looking at Aaron smiling as he talks then back out the window.

Aaron has been thinking what and where they are going to eat, _we could get some sandwiches and go sit on park bench, it's not a picnic... nothing like that picnic you had... shit... it's just lunch..._ 'Robert, how about we get some sandwiches and go eat at the park? Is that ok with you?'

'Yeah that is a great idea,' Robert says smiling then turning to look out the window again.

Aaron parks the car at a shop, he and Robert walk in.

'Robert what do you want to eat?' Aaron asks pointing to the sandwiches.

'Um... anything you think is good.' Robert says smiling at Aaron then turning to look at the food and see what Aaron picks for them. Aaron ends up buying a bag full of different things, things he knew Robert liked before but is unsure if he will like now.

They exit the shop and cross the street where there is a park. It's a park that Aaron has never been before but there are families around so it seems like a good choice.

They find a bench that overlooks a lake which has ducks and other birds. Robert is looking at all the birds with a smile. Aaron takes out a sandwich and hands it to Robert.  
'Thank you Aaron. This is a really beautiful place, yes?, with all the birds..' he takes a bite of his sandwich, 'mmm,... this is good,' he says with his mouth full.

Aaron smiles as he watches Robert so relaxed without a worry in the world, making him feel relaxed as well, but remembering the picnic they once had.

After a while, having finished eating some time before, Robert turns to Aaron smiling.

'Aaron, this has been great, thank you.'

Aaron nods and smiles back, 'right, shall we go? Do you still want to watch a movie?'

'Yeah, the movie... what are we watching?... maybe... do I have movies at home?, I don't remember...'

'We'll see when we get back and then you can choose.' Aaron says as he stands up, with Robert following him smiling.

They drive back and Aaron remembers Robert wanted to back a cake, so he stops at the shop again. But before he leaves the car he searches on the phone what they might need, as he has never baked a cake before.

'Robert, what flavour cake do you want to bake later, after the movie?'

'Chocolate... yeah... oh wait will Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy like a chocolate cake?' Robert asks looking at Aaron.

'Yeah I think they will,' he searches for a simple chocolate cake recipe, and show Robert the picture, 'how about this one?'

'Yeah, that looks really great.' Robert says with a big smile as looks at the picture.

They leave the car and enter the shop, looking for everything that they will need. Once they have everything, they drive back to the penthouse where Aaron parks the car in the garage, slowly, not wanting to damage any of the expensive cars.

After unpacking the shopping and leaving it in the counter of the kitchen, Robert runs to the cinema, with Aaron walking behind him smiling. As Aaron enters the room Robert is sitting in his seat and calling for Aaron to sit next to him.

Once Aaron has figured out the way the system works, with Robert watching very closely what he is doing, Aaron starts going through the list of movies. He thinks that maybe something violent is not a good choice, but before he can suggest anything Robert points to the screen.

'Aaron, that one, it's very colourful... what is it about?

'Uh ok, um, I've never seen it before, it's a wildlife documentary. Is that what you want to see?' Aaron asks, not expecting this choice.

'Yeah, is that ok? You want to watch too?'

'Yeah, let's see what it is about.' Aaron says as he dims the lights and presses play.

Aaron watches Robert as he watches the documentary, trying hard to pay attention to the screen in case Robert asks any questions. Which is not easy, as Robert is sitting on the edge of his seat, with a huge smile and with fascination on what is being shown.

After an hour, this part has ended, and Robert turns to Aaron.

'That was amazing, don't you think, so interesting, I want to watch more... but, now we need to bake the chocolate cake, right for Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy.'

Robert says as he stands up from his seat with a smile, 'come,... the chocolate is waiting.' He says walking to the door.

When Aaron walks into the kitchen he finds Robert has put on the apron and holding a spoon in his hand smiling. Aaron smiles and shakes his head at how eager Robert is about making the cake. He takes out his phone to find the recipe he had seen earlier, when suddenly he feels Robert behind him, he turns to see Robert holding an apron in his hands.

'You need one as well, like me and you said yesterday that a person should always wear an apron when cooking, here I'll help you put it on,' Robert places the apron around Aaron's neck and makes him turn around so he can tie it, 'there, now we are ready, what's next?' He asks looking at the phone in Aaron's hand.

Aaron reads the recipe out loud and while he does so, he and Robert look for the bowls, a measuring cup and the rest of what is needed. They take longer than normal but have fun measuring and mixing. While Aaron gets the cake tin he hears Robert.

'Aaron it tastes really good.'

'Robert it's not cooked yet...' Aaron says smiling.

After putting the cake into the oven, they both sit in the kitchen, looking at the oven, while it bakes. Aaron hoping it comes out ok and Robert excited at how big it is going to be.

Aaron looks at his phone to check the time for the millionth time, when Robert says,

'I think I need to get a phone, like yours... mine is broken...'

'When... oh..., do you still have your broken phone?'

'Yeah it's in the bag I brought with me from the hospital, in my room. Do you want to see it... wait I'll go get it... and look after the cake.' Robert says as he runs out of the kitchen.

He comes back running with a smile and hands the small bag that the phone is in. Aaron can see just how broken it is, but it also tells Aaron how much violently Robert was hit by the car, that the phone in his pocket was completely smashed. Aaron opens the bag and is able, with a bit of strength to take out the sim card, he looks at it and thinks that maybe he can still be able to see the information on it that Robert might need.

As he is about to tell him about it, Robert jumps out of his chair.

'Aaron, it's time, we need to check... can I take it out, I want to cover it...'

'But we still have to wait when we take it out. It needs to cool down first or the chocolate will melt off and more importantly you'll burn your hands and we do not want that.' Aaron says, placing the sim card in his pocket when he gets out of his chair and walks over to the oven.

Robert carefully takes the cake out of the oven, walking slowly and placing on the counter. He then turns to Aaron smiling, who takes out his phone again and searches for how to remove the cake from the tin, which he reads out once he finds it. So they decide to wait a bit more, well Robert decides to wait.

After a while they successfully remove the cake from the tin and leave it to cool down completely. Robert looks at the cake and then turns to Aaron, and hugs him.

'It looks amazing, thank you for making it with me.' Robert then let's go of Aaron and looks at the cake once more, before turning to Aaron with a smile. 'Now what do we until we can finish it...can we watch another episode of the documentary... please?' Robert asks looking at Aaron.

'Yeah, ok...' Robert runs to the cinema before Aaron can finish, _I know what I'd rather be doing..._ When Aaron walks into the cinema, Robert already has the next episode waiting and is now tapping the seat where Aaron was sitting before smiling and excited.

An hour later they return to the kitchen, the cake now cold, Aaron goes back to his phone to find out how to make the chocolate topping, which they find out is chocolate ganache.

Aaron tries first, making a mess, which only makes Robert laugh. After a while he gives up, unable to do anything as he is laughing as well, so he hands the spatula to Robert and goes to wash his hand. When he returns, there is a bigger mess, but Robert is trying, he then looks at Aaron with a big smile.

'Robert, you almost have more chocolate on your face than there is on the cake.' Aaron says laughing.

'I like chocolate very much... it very good.' Robert says smiling, he then takes the spatula and licks while looking at Aaron, '...so good...', Aaron just laughs and shakes his head.

After they have cleaned up everything Aaron asks Robert what he wants for dinner.

'Um, not sure... something good...' Robert says with a serious face still with chocolate all over it.

'God, Robert, you better go wash your face, I can't take you seriously like that.' Aaron says laughing.

While Robert has gone to wash his face, Aaron orders pizza for them, choosing a few different ones in smaller sizes so Robert can taste a bit from all of them and see what he likes.

Robert walks into the kitchen with his face now clean and smiling.

'I ordered pizza for dinner, is that ok with you?

'Yeah, that's good. I don't remember pizza... 'Robert is interrupted with a knock on the door.

After they have finished some of the pizzas, Robert says he is going to the library to read, leaving Aaron a little lost, but he remembers the night before, so he walks to the library.

'Robert, why don't you take the book with you to your bedroom, if you fall asleep you will already be in bed.'

'Yeah, good idea, thanks Aaron.' Robert says with a smile, standing up and going to his bedroom.

Aaron goes to the kitchen to put some things away and after a few minutes he hears the patter of bare feet in the hallway and turns to see if Robert needs anything. Robert walks into the kitchen completely naked.

'I forgot to say thank you for today, for everything.' He walks up to Aaron who is a little dazed and hugs him, 'good night Aaron.' he says before he walks out if the kitchen and back to his room.

Aaron stays in the same spot looking at the door, _if I didn't know you'd lost you memory, I'd swear you were fucking teasing me, seriously.._. he shakes his head smiling and goes back to finish what he was doing. He then turns off all the lights and goes to his own bedroom.

He decides to read more of the diary, before he goes to sleep.

 

Hey, I'm back like I said I would be. Oh god I sound so fucking happy and it's so far from the truth. I miss you Aaron, so much... this diary shit is weird but I need to do it, to keep my sanity. I...

I hope things are starting to settle in that place. Jack better not be sniffing around and that bitch Katie... fuck I don't want to talk about them. Positive things Robert... Um... I hope... no, no... you have to be doing good, I have to believe that... your family will make sure... I know, and they love you... not as much as I do, but... fuck!, I need to take a breath...

I'll try not to lose my shit... , ok, I never told you, because I wanted to surprise you, but I own a building of apartments. I bought it as an investment months ago, but after I saw the penthouse, it had so much potential that I just knew, that had to be for us, so all this time I've been getting it done. You know some of those times that I had meetings and was late to meet you, well those meetings were for this place.

I really hope you like it, and yes, I know it's a bit much, I mean the thing occupies 4 floors, but I want it to be perfect for you. The colours I chose are black, white and some grey, and I chose those colours because black is your favourite colour. There's a gym and a pool all of it, just for you. The closet, no not that one, the real one has a section of clothes for me and a section for you. I hope you like them.

This thing is really hard, writing to you. I love talking to you, even though it can be distracting with those blue eyes of yours... I'd love to hear your voice right now, actually even better would be for you to be here...

Ok, get back to the penthouse... It's in your name as well as mine, it's for us... fuck... I...

I'm back, I needed a moment, like I was saying... oh yeah... I also have five cars in the garage. You are probably going to say that they are expensive, especially the Bugatti, but I don't care, I wanted to buy them... I can't wait to see you drive them one day, you're going to look so fucking sexy... You are so sexy...

I can just imagine you now, with that hoodie with the purple design, I love that purple, it always reminds me of you. I even asked to have purple flowers in the entrance hall so that as soon as I exit the elevator, I see them...

I know that today it seems that I'm a bit all over the place... but just bear with me...

Oh, there are a bunch of pictures and paintings all over the penthouse. I think you would be proud, they are of naked men, you're probably thinking, no way, but it's true. But the most beautiful photos are the ones of you... so beautiful... I have quite a few, some you've never seen before.

I have two in the office on the wall, we're both in them... it's good to have photos of you around like that because it feels like you're there with me... The office, there are two desks, one for me and one for you. They are opposite each other, so you can distract me from my work, don't roll your eyes, you know it's true...

I have photos of you in our bedroom, quite a few. I fall asleep looking at you and wake up looking at you... I wish you were here, I miss you... shit I've already said that... this is the tiredness, I didn't sleep well last night, actually, I always sleep best with you...

I looked at some of your work today, it's doing really well, good decision you made there, I'm so proud of you...

Ok, I better and try and sleep something, dream of you... yeah that sounds good...

I love you, with all my heart, oh god that was so soft, I can just hear you laughing... I love the sound of you laughing...

I'll try and be a bit better tomorrow... this shit is insane...

Ok...

I love you Aaron.

 

Aaron closes the diary with tears in his eyes. Robert sounded so lost and all over the place on that day, and Aaron does not like that. He looks around the room and thinks about what Robert wrote. This place was supposed to be their home, and he did it all for him...

Aaron eventually falls asleep, and dreams of Robert through the night. When wakes up, he stares at the white ceiling, when Robert's head pops up from the side, giving Aaron a fright.

'Good morning Aaron,' Robert says with a smile.

'Good morning.' He replies with a hand on his chest from the fright, having forgotten to look if Robert was sleeping on the floor again.

Robert stands up and as the day before, naked with a massive hard on. He picks up his things and leaves the room.

Aaron takes a moment, laying in bed. After a while he sits up and before he stands, Robert walks into the room, still naked with one sock on.

'Aaron, don't forget to talk to Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy today so I can meet them... oh and for dinner,' he then turns and leaves the room, only to come back a few seconds later, look at Aaron, he then shakes his head, 'yeah, I think that was what I wanted to say... yeah.' he then turns and leaves the room again.

'I just hope that they don't make a fuss, and realise that you're different now.' Aaron says to himself remembering how unpopular Robert was in the village before he left.

After having a shower and getting dressed Aaron finds Robert already in the kitchen, having already made coffee for them both. He hands Aaron the cup of coffee with a smile and very proud of himself.

'Here, I made coffee for you, I hope it's good.'

Aaron tastes the coffee and smiles, 'yeah, it's perfect,' which gets a bigger smile from Robert.

A while after, they arrive at the hospital. Aaron goes with Robert inside, and as they are walking up to the nurse's station, Robert points out the nurse he doesn't like that left him in the road where Aaron found him.

The nurse is surprised to see Robert and is starting to approach them when she hears, 'no,' from Aaron, she takes a step back, now looking at Aaron. Another nurse sees what has happened and approaches them.

'Hello Robert, how have you been doing?' the nurse asks with a smile.

'Hello, I've been very good, thank you,' he then turns to Aaron, 'this is the nice nurse that brought me the cheeseburger,' he tells Aaron smiling.

'Oh.. nice to meet you, I'm Aaron. Robert has come for his appointment.'

'Yes of course, I'll get the doctor.' the nurse says then leaving them.

'Aaron, I'm just going to say hello to some people, I'll be right back.' Robert says with a smile.

After Robert has left, the doctor arrives and sees that Aaron has his file. Aaron asks to speak with the doctor, who shows him to a private room.

Aaron explains who he is and his relationship to Robert before the accident and what it is now after. He also explains how he found him and who left him there, which the doctor is not happy about. Aaron says he needs to understand a few things.

'Robert told me that he was told by you that he will never get his memory back, is that true?'

'Yes, that is true, the accident he suffered was quite violent. He was severely injured when he was brought in, he had to have surgeries on his brain, as you might have seen by the scar on his head. We weren't even sure if he would wake up from the coma. After he woke up, we realised that he had no memories and so we brought in a counsellor, that specialises in the field of memory loss, she advised us and Robert not to push to get his memories, it would only cause him more harm. If you'd like I can set up a meeting with her.'

'Um, maybe at a later date. What you've told me is what I wanted to know. How long will his check up be, today?'

'Well, because he has been out of the hospital a few days, we want to do some tests to see how he is and then he has a session with the counsellor, so I think in about 3 hours. If you like we can phone you when he is done.'

'Yes that would be good. Thank you for everything.' Aaron says as he shakes the doctor's hand. When leaves the room he finds Robert talking to the nurse he likes.

'Robert, when you're done with everything, the nurse will phone me and I'll come pick you up, ok. We'll go buy a phone for you tomorrow.' Aaron says with a smile.

Robert hugs Aaron, and says 'thank you,'.

As Aaron is about to walk away, he hears the doctor asking for the nurse that left Robert by the side of the road.

Aaron gets into his car and takes out his phone.

'Hello, Dad.'

'Aaron, are you ok? We've been a bit worried, your mum and I.'

'Yes Dad I'm fine, listen I need to talk to you and Mum, it's important. Can we do it at your place? Privacy is important and the there is none in the pub backroom.'

'Yes that is fine.' Paddy answers, what does Aaron need to say, that he is making sure that there is privacy.

'Ok, thank you. I call Mum and tell her to meet us there in 20 minutes.'

'Ok...' Paddy does not finish what he's about to say as Aaron cut him off.

Aaron takes a breath as he needs to call his Mum next.

'Hello, Mum...'

'Aaron? where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick and why haven't you answered my calls?'

'Mum! Can you stop!, I need to talk to you. It's very important, I've just phoned Paddy and asked him if we could meet at his. Can you be there?'

'Uh, Aaron? What is it about?'

'Mum, just can you be there or not? And don't bring anyone else, just Paddy, you and I.'

'Yes, ok, I'll be there.' Chas says unsure, hoping Aaron has not gotten involved in anything bad.

'Thanks Mum, that's great see you there.'

Aaron ends the call before Chas has a chance to say anything else. He then leans against his seat and takes a deep breath. He looks at the hospital once before he starts his drive back to Emmerdale.


	4. Chapter 4

A while later Aaron is knocks on the door, waiting for it to be opened. Paddy opens the door looking at Aaron worried not knowing what to expect as he sees that Aaron is nervous. After closing the door, he follows Aaron into the kitchen where Chas is sitting at the table.

Aaron doesn’t sit but indicates for Paddy to do so and once he has, he starts pacing.

'Aaron?' Chas says. Aaron puts up his hand making her quiet. He then stops pacing and faces them.

'First, I need you to listen, don't interrupt, if you do, I'll walk out. You can ask questions when I've said everything. Do you understand? I need you to say it.' Both say yes.

'Ok, I'm not in any trouble, I can see it in your faces. Right... I have to tell you quite a bit... um, I'll tell you where I have been these past few days and then I'll tell you why it's important. Just bear with me and you'll understand a lot.

Three days ago, I was coming back to Emmerdale from a meeting in Leeds. Shortly after I had left the city, I was driving and, on the road, just outside the city, I saw a person standing on the side of the road, but I couldn't see who it was but the closer I got I could see it was a man that seemed to be in distress.

I decided to stop the car and see if he needed help. That is when I saw who it was, it was Robert Sugden. Don't make that face because you don't know anything, listen to the rest.’ Aaron says getting annoyed especially at his mother’s reaction at the mention of Robert’s name.

I knew that's how you would react, but here is the thing, you didn't know him like I did. He became my boyfriend 4 years ago... yes you heard right, boyfriend. Before that we liked each other but it was only later we became boyfriends. It was all in secret, as you have realised. He helped me come out, but he was so scared to do the same.

He had my support and he knew that he did. We made plans anyway for our future. He taught me a most of what I know about my job, guided me when I told him I wanted to buy The Mill and everything seemed to be going so well and then...' Aaron starts to get emotional, 'on the last day we spent together, it was such a great day, he took me out for a picnic... anyway when we returned and he went back home, that's when it all went wrong.

Katie had been after him for so long, and he told her over and over again that he was not interested. So, she wanted revenge. He had forgotten his phone in room that day and she went there, looking for I don't know what, but she found his phone and even though we used code names, the messages were quite explicit.

The bitch decided to show Jack, so when Robert got home, he demanded to know who it was. Robert was scared that he would do something to me if he found out about us, which only became worse when Jack said he would kill whoever it was… And he would do it.

Robert decided that the best thing to do to keep me safe was for him to leave. He came to say goodbye to me before he left. I told him I would go with him, but he said I needed my family who loved me so much and I would be lost without you all.

I became really angry at him for leaving me, at the same time loving him for loving me enough to want to leave to keep me safe. I became angry at you all, my family, because he said I would be lost without you all and I became really angry at Jack...

Anyway, 6 months after Robert left, he was taken to the hospital, severely injured. The doctors suspect a car like a Range Rover hit him at great speed. His heart failed a few times, he also needed brain surgery. After that he was in a coma for 8 months. When he woke up, he had lost all his memory, which he will never recover. Not even knowing his own name. He had rehab and counselling for another 8 months.

The day I found him on the side of the road, was the day he was discharged. He didn't remember me at all. I have helped him out. We found out where he lives and have stayed there.

He is the person I fell in love with, without the demons of his past or any of the negativity of his upbringing. He is always smiling, he sometimes seems like a big kid. He asked me about my family and I told him about you, and he wants to meet you so he has invited the both of you for dinner today.

Now if you accept, you will keep your sarcastic comments to yourself. He is not the man you hated and you will see that. So, will you have dinner with us, today?'

Chas and Paddy look at each other and then look at Aaron.

'Aaron, I have so many questions, um… how do you know he was in a coma and all that that you have told us?'

‘Because, besides the fact that he doesn't remember me, he also has a big scar on his head. And today when I took him to the hospital for his check up and counselling session, I asked the doctor to know better what exactly happened. The doctor told me everything that Robert had said. I was also told by the doctor that no one should talk about his past as it won't do him any good. It's a fresh start for him, but of course you would think it was all a lie.' Aaron says shaking his head.

'No, Aaron that is not what I meant…’ Chas thinks she needs to be careful with the way the asks her questions not wanting Aaron to just leave as he has never opened up about his life like this before. ‘ok, so you had a relationship with him but why keep it hidden from me and Paddy?'

'I made the decision to not tell you anything, he actually told me at the time that I should, because you both love me, but I knew you didn't like him so you'd have made it very bad for him and as I now know, for me.'

Chas decides not to ask a question now, as she thinks that Aaron is right, she would have done anything to keep them apart and seeing how hostile Aaron is she’ll let Paddy talk, so she nudges him on his leg with her hand under the table and he seems to understand.

'Aaron and how do you know the things that happened with Jack and Katie?' Paddy asks.

'The day I found him, and then took him home, we were looking around the apartment, and when we went to his room, he called me and asked me to keep a book he was holding, which turned out to be his diary, which is something that he started writing in after he left the village, as a way to try to cope. In this diary which I have started reading, and yes, I am reading his diary, it's the only way for me to try and understand and also find out what was happening with him after he left, because he can't remember so he can't tell me.' Aaron looks at his watch, it feels like he has been there for hours.

'Aaron have you told him who you are and that you were boyfriends?' Chas asks still trying to understand what Aaron has told her.

'Yes and no. On the day I found him, I first wanted to find out what exactly had happened to him, how he lost his memory and when. He even asked if I wanted to read his medical file to understand better. I then told him that I knew him from before, which he was happy about, but I decided not to tell him about our relationship. I don't know if this Robert would feel something similar to before and I don't want him to feel pressure into thinking that he must feel the same. But there are things that are the Robert I used to know, his gentleness, his caring nature, oh and he still likes to tease, but some things are different, he doesn't have a guard up, he is always smiling, he's free and you can see it too.

You know after he said that we should invite you for dinner, he wanted to bake a cake for you, so we did last night, well we tried our best...

There are moments that are really hard for me, because he doesn't remember and from what I've read so far from the diary, he was so miserable before... so lonely. He writes in the diary as if he is talking to me.

I found out that on the day that he was run down, he was going to come and fetch to show me the apartment. He made it all for me, the colours, there are photos of me everywhere, some I've never seen before... oh and when you see them later if you go, don't say that they are of me, I haven't told him that yet.

Ok, anyway, um, are you going to come have dinner with us?' Aaron asks wiping his eyes.

Chas and Paddy realise how important it is for Aaron and they want to understand better so they can be there for Aaron.

'Son, we can see how important this is for you and to be honest, I'm curious to meet this Robert that I've never seen before. Do you need us to do anything, take anything?' Asks Chas.

'No, you don't need to do anything Robert and I will take care of everything. You know that tall glass residential building in Leeds. That is where the apartment is. I'll tell Paul, he's the concierge that you are coming...' Aaron's phone rings.

'Yes, this is he... ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes... yes... can you let him know for me please?... Thank you.'

'Ok, I need to go, so I'll see you at 4:30pm, is that ok?' Aaron asks wanting to leave to pick Robert from the hospital.

'That's fine, we will be there.' Paddy replies.

'Ok good, and please don't tell anyone what I told you today... Ok I have to go... see you later.' Aaron turns and leaves, jogging to his car as soon as he leaves the house.

As soon as Aaron has left, Paddy returns to his seat and looks at Chas who is quiet. He decided to wait until she says something. Which she does a moment later.

'You know the more I think about what Aaron has told us the more I realise that there is a lot I don't know about his life. He decided not to tell us about him and Robert... even the way he described Robert from before is not the person anyone in the village would recognise. I need to go tonight with an open mind for Aaron's sake, I don't want to push him away... He said so much and I have so many questions, I don't know... anyway, I'm curious what about you?'

'Yeah, I'm curious too Chas, and just as nervous as you are. I don't know what to make of it all. But we will see later, yeah?'

'Yeah... you need to get back? I better go as well. Will you drive us both?'

'Yes, meet me here, 3:45pm, I don't want to be driving like a crazy person.'

'Yeah, ok, thanks Paddy.' Chas leaves the house walking back to the pub with many things going through her mind.

Paddy stands at the door also thinking that what he heard from Aaron today is not what he expected when Aaron said he wanted to talk to them.

 

Aaron walks into the hospital finding Robert smiling and talking to the nurse that he had said was nice. He stops for a moment watching him. The nurse sees him and tells Robert that he has arrived which makes Robert turn around with the biggest smile.

'Aaron!' he says loudly and starts to jog in Aaron's direction. When he reaches him, he hugs him.

After they leave Aaron tells Robert in the car that they need to go to the shop to buy what they need make dinner.

'I spoke with my Mum and Paddy and they are coming for dinner tonight, so we need to go buy some things.'

'Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy are coming, that's so great. I can't wait to meet them.'

After they have done the shopping for dinner, they go back to the penthouse, Aaron tells Paul of the guests that they are having later. They then go up and pack everything away. Afterwards Aaron makes some sandwiches for lunch as doesn't want to cook twice on the day, being already nervous about his Mum and Paddy's reaction with Robert.

After lunch Aaron decides to prepare the vegetables for dinner, which Robert helps him with.

'Aaron, what is the internet like? I heard someone talk about it at the hospital.'

'Oh... well, it has a lot of things. You can watch videos, read many things from news, information about things... many things.' _that is the worst explanation_

'That sounds interesting. Will you show me how to use it, please?' Robert asks smiling.

'Yeah, of course I will.'

'Oh, wait, is it like on your phone when we did the cake yesterday?'

'Yeah, that was the internet on my phone. If you want, I’ll show you after we've finished here' Aaron answers looking at Robert who is nodding with a smile.

'Yeah? Thank you, I'd like that.' Robert says looking at Aaron.

After they have finished, they go to the office and Aaron shows Robert the essentials of working with a computer, he then shows Robert how to get on the internet.

'So, what do you want to see on here? All you need is to type it, and there on the screen the results of your search will come up.'

'I'm not sure... 'Robert takes a moment to think what he wants to look at. 'Um, I think I know. Food, I want to see how to make different things, so I can learn and make you something.' Robert says with a smile as he starts to type.

Aaron looks at Robert and then watches him type. He then helps him by showing him some sites that he knows will help Robert. They spend the next 3 hours distracted, Robert curious in the different things that he sees and Aaron, by watching Robert. He then looks at his watch and starts to become nervous.

'They will be here soon...' Aaron says more to himself.

Robert looks at him with a smile, 'ok good I can't wait.' Aaron nods but does not say anything.

Paddy is parking the car as Chas looks at the building.

'You know, I read that the apartments are really expensive here. Where did Robert get the money to live here? I have to ask Aaron another time, maybe the work he did is the same as Aaron's.' Chas says.

'Yeah, maybe, I'm curious too, but today is not the day for that kind of conversation.'

'Yes, Paddy I know we have to be on our best behaviour or Aaron will kick us out... anyway, let's go and see this new Robert.'

As they approach the door the doorman opens it for them and when they enter, after taking a few steps a man stands up.

'Good afternoon, how may I help you?' Paul asks with a smile.

'Um, Aaron said he would tell you we were coming. I'm Paddy and this is Chas.'

'Yes of course, Mr Kirk and Ms Dingle, welcome. I'll just inform Aaron and Robert that you have arrived and I'll take you up.' He makes the call and then turns to Paddy and Chas, 'Please follow me.'

They enter the elevator and both Paddy and Chas notice it's the last floor and like Aaron on the first day, they also notice a floor is missing.

When the elevator door opens Paddy and Chas step out and see that there is only one door. They turn to Paul and he nods at them with a smile. They walk around the table with the purple flowers and are approaching the black door when it opens before they have a chance to knock.

'Hi, please come in.' Aaron says nervously as he opens the door.

Chas and Paddy walk in, both in silence and then they start to realise just how big the apartment is.

'Robert will be here shortly, he just went to change his t-shirt. Come let's go to the kitchen and then if he wants, we will show you around.' Aaron says and then turns walking to the kitchen.

'So, what do you want to drink?'

'Um, a tea for me would be nice, Chas?' Paddy replies and then turns to Chas who is distracted by what she sees.

'Oh, sorry, yes a tea for me too. Aaron, when you said apartment, this is not what I imagined.'

'Yes, it is big, and to be specific it's a penthouse, but it's very beautiful.' Aaron replies and he hears Robert coming down the stairs, so he decides to move closer to the door to be closer to Robert.

Robert walks into the kitchen with a smile, looks at Aaron then turns to Chas and Paddy who are looking at him. Robert then turns to Aaron.

'Aaron are you sure that that is Mum Chas, she looks too young to be your Mum.'

'Yeah, I'm sure.' Aaron replies with a smile.

Robert then turns back to Chas and Paddy and walks up to Chas smiling and suddenly gives her a hug, he then turns to Paddy and does the same, surprising them both He then takes a step back.

'It's so lovely to finally meet you both, the best parents.'

'The best...? 'Chas says, trailing off.

'Yes of course, Aaron is the best person I know, so he could only be the best if he had the best parents.' Robert answers smiling, he then turns to Aaron, who has now approached them 'right Aaron?'

Chas and Paddy look at Robert stunned, with wide eyes and unable to say anything.

'Yeah' Aaron says blushing. 'Um, Robert what do want to drink?'

'I'll have the same as you. Do you know what Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy are having... good, come I'll help.’ He then turns and walks towards the cupboard, which is when both Chas and Paddy see the scar that Aaron had spoken about.

They look at each other and in just the few minutes that they have been with Robert they see how different he is and especially with them. They are baffled by how he keeps calling them, 'Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy', they have to ask Aaron why he does that. They are both snapped out of their thoughts with a smiling Robert walking towards them with their cups of tea and being followed by Aaron, who is watching them closely. They take a seat at the table, Aaron and Robert sitting opposite Chas and Paddy.

'Mum Chas, Aaron told me you own a pub. It must be really interesting seeing different people all the time. But he said it's not like the pub we went to the other day for lunch, the day he found me. I really liked it. I don't remember going to a pub before that.'

Chas looks at Aaron, not really knowing how to deal with new Robert, but she is going to try for her son.

'Yeah, sometimes it's interesting, but can also be boring. So, you liked going to a pub and what did you have to eat there?'

'Oh, we had cheeseburgers, they were so good, right Aaron? I really like cheeseburgers, but my favourite food has been the food Aaron has made. He is a really good cook.' Robert says smiling

'Aaron a good cook?' Chas and Paddy look at Aaron puzzled, not having ever seen him cook ever and who is blushing again.

'Aaron are you hot again, because you're blushing. Maybe we should go outside or something?' Robert asks looking at Aaron who is going a darker shade of red as he shakes his head. He then turns back, 'Aaron is a great cook, the best I know. Actually, Aaron knows a lot of things, he is really smart. The other day when he cooked, he showed me how to help him to cut the vegetables. It was fun... yeah, he is lots of fun too... oh and the cake? We made a chocolate cake for you, we had a lot of fun making that and the chocolate is so good, I really like chocolate.' Robert says then slowly takes a sip of his tea.

While Chas and Paddy look on, stunned then looking at Aaron who has a smile as he looks at Robert.

'Robert, this is a really beautiful place you have.' Paddy says trying to keep the conversation going.

'Thank you, Daddy Paddy. it is very beautiful. I like the colours...'Robert starts laughing, 'colours? Well, there aren't many colours, the library has lots of colours... I also like the paintings and the photos. The photos are really very beautiful, I don't know who they are, but I like them, a lot. I also really like the photo on my desk in the office, it's Aaron laughing. I like it when he smiles and laughs.

Daddy Paddy, Aaron says you work with animals? A vet.' Robert asks smiling.

'Yes, I'm a vet, have been for a very long time now. When Aaron was younger, he used to help me quite a bit with the animals.'

Robert turns to Aaron, 'Aaron, you never said you helped Daddy Paddy, you must have been great.'

'Yeah, I did enjoy helping the animals.' Aaron says with smile.

'Enjoy? You loved the animals. Sometimes they were better with you than with me.' Paddy says.

The whole time Chas can't take her eyes off Robert and Aaron. She knows he is nervous, she can see it, but he is smiling too and she hasn't seen him do that in a very long time. She also sees the way he looks at Robert, which is something new for her. So is Robert, this Robert, very…, almost innocent, very open and always smiling.

'Mum Chas? Ah, there you are. That happens to Aaron too. Have you finished your tea?'

'Yes, I have. Why?' Chas asks not knowing what was being said before.

'I want to show you and Daddy Paddy this place. Do want to see it?'

'Um, yes let's do that.' Chas says with a smile and then looks at Aaron, to make sure he is ok and that she has not done anything wrong yet.

'Good. Come, there is a lot to see.' Robert says smiling as he stands up followed by Aaron and then by Chas and Paddy.

Robert and Aaron walk next to each other towards the office as Chas and Paddy follow behind them looking at each other, and around them.

As soon as Chas and Paddy walk into the office the first thing, they see are the two large photos on the wall. Their eyes widen and then they look at Aaron. Both wondering if these are the photos of them that he was talking about. They see him give them a slight nod as if he was reading their thoughts. They turn back to the photos.

'Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy, are they not beautiful photos? I think they are very beautiful, I just don't know who are the people in them, in any way I like them.' Robert says smiling as he looks at the photos, not knowing that they are of him and Aaron.

'Yes, you are right Robert they are very beautiful.' Chas says not taking her eyes off the photos, while Paddy is just blushing and not saying anything.

'You must see this one of Aaron.' Robert points to the photo on his desk.

'Oh, Aaron you look so happy here...' Chas says holding the photo in her hands. After a while she hands it to Paddy and when she turns back, she sees pictures if food on the computer screen. 'Whose, been looking at food?'

'That was me. I asked Aaron to help me, so I could search for something to make for him. I want to make something nice for him to eat and I hope I'm as good as he is at cooking,' Robert answers with a smile. He then turns to Paddy, 'Daddy Paddy, when you are finished looking at the photo, can you just leave in the desk, please. I like having the photo of Aaron there.' Robert then turns and leaves the office.

Aaron is a little stunned as he watches Robert leave the office and who has not said that before. Chas sees his reaction and walks up to him and places her hand on his arm and smiles. He looks at her, nods and then follows Robert.

She turns to Paddy who points at the photos on the wall in silence and the other desk and then walks out with her to the next room, the library.

Robert shows them the library and tells them he really likes it, he then takes to them formal dining room, where they see the painting of naked men. Which makes Paddy blush. Robert then takes them to the cinema.

'Yesterday we watched these very interesting documentaries about wildlife here, and it was great.' Robert says with a smile looking at Aaron who is smiling as well.

When Robert takes them to the toilet, he calls Chas.

'Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy, come see these photos. They are of beautiful men with muscles.'

Chas looks at the photos and then looks at Aaron. 'Oh, um, yes they are beautiful... and there are so many...' She says making Paddy leave the toilet blushing.

They go upstairs to the bedrooms. Robert opens the first door.

'This is where Aaron is sleeping.'

Chas and Paddy look at Aaron.

They are shown the other two rooms where Robert points out the paintings in each one.

'Now my room' Robert says as they walk to the black door of his room.

When he opens the door Chas and Paddy see another photo, and they both know it's of Aaron sleeping. They both smile.

'I really love this photo.' Chas says smiling and then looks to Aaron who is starting to blush.

Paddy nods to what Chas is saying and says 'Yeah'.

When they all move around the wall, Robert points to the other photo smiling and then says, 'There is also a closet, come.' Paddy and Chas take a moment to look at the photo, both realising just how much Robert loved Aaron, to have photos of him that are so big on display.

They are also now starting to feel sad firstly for Aaron who has lost that man and will never get him back and also for Robert, who will never remember the love he felt for Aaron but also the love Aaron felt for him.

They then walk to the closet and are surprised by its size. As they are walking through, Chas sees a section that has clothes that Aaron would normally wear, so she approaches the clothes. Paddy has followed Robert to the bathroom while Aaron has stayed behind and has moved closer to his mother.

'He bought all these clothes for me. Everything is brand new. I've been wearing a few pieces since I've been staying here these past few days.' Aaron says softly to Chas which makes her turn to him.

'Love, I'm so sorry, for what you have lost. He loved you very much, I mean the photos say it all really, which by the way are very beautiful. I wish I had been able to be a part of your life back then. The photo in the office, you were really happy in that one, I don't remember you ever smiling like that.'

'Yeah, that was a special day, our 2 year anniversary and it was also the day that everything went wrong. The day he moved away to keep me safe.' Aaron says starting to get emotional.

'Come on love, you're going to get me started. Was he like this before? I mean, smiley and friendly?'

'Yeah, he was with me, but now he is more smiley and happier. Come we better join them, there is more to see.' Aaron tells Chas as they walk towards the bathroom.

'I'm really glad I came today.' Chas says smiling as they approach Paddy and Robert.

They then go up to the terrace, which they don't stay long, because it is quite windy.

'Now we have to go to the bottom floor, but we will go in the elevator. Come…' Robert says smiling.

As soon as they open the glass doors of the pool area, Paddy and Chas say, 'Wow'.

'Aaron is going to help me learn how to swim again, I can't wait.' Both Paddy and Chas smile at his enthusiasm.

After seeing the whole floor, they go back to the kitchen.

'Aaron when are we going to start to cook for Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy?'

Chas and Paddy looking at both of them smiling.

'Oh, uh, what’s the time…?’ Aaron looks at his watch, ‘Yeah we can start now' Aaron says with a smile

'Good, good... ok, so... what do you want me to do?’ Robert then turns to Chas and Paddy.’ Oh, Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy, would you like anything to drink? Please sit.’

After giving Chas and Paddy their drinks, Robert returns Aaron’s side. Chas and Paddy watch as Aaron explains what they are doing and it surprises them how patient he is with Robert. And how Robert listens to Aaron, looking at him and watching what he is doing.

Chas and Paddy smile as they see Aaron laughing as Robert teases him.

‘I’ve never seen Aaron like this before.’ Paddy whispers to Chas.

‘Neither have I, he looks happy and relaxed. I have not seen him angry once since we have arrived, nervous, yes, but the angry person from these past 2 years, is nowhere…’ Chas stops talking as Aaron and Robert’s laughter echoes through the penthouse.

After everything is prepared and Aaron is now starting to cook, Robert says that he just wants to see something on the computer and leaves the kitchen.

Chas and Paddy approach Aaron and watch him as he cooks, a new experience for the both of them. They are surprised at how at ease he is at cooking. He sees them and smiles.

‘I hope you like the food.’ Aaron says.

Before Chas can reply, Paddy asks a question.

‘Aaron why does Robert call us Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy?’

‘I don’t really know, when he asked about my family, I said that my mum was Chas and my dad was Paddy and as soon as I said it he started calling you Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy, I just let him and have never asked why. I think it’s sweet.’ Aaron says with a smile.

Chas is about to comment when Robert walks into the kitchen with a big smile, he then walks over to Aaron and peaks over his shoulder.

‘Mmm, smells so good… Mum Chas, I want to show you something,’ Robert says holding out his hand. Chas looks at Aaron who seems uncertain, not liking his mother alone with Robert, but decides not to say anything.

Chas looks at Robert and smiles, ‘of course,’ and takes his hand.

Robert leads Chas to the office and asks her to sit next to him by the computer.

‘Mum Chas, what is Aaron’s favourite food?’

‘Oh, um, he likes cheeseburgers… he used to really like lasagne.’ Chas says seeing how concentrated Robert is looking at her.

‘That’s great, and how do you make that, because I want to make it for Aaron.’

Chas proceeds to explain to Robert the process of making lasagne, she then says to Robert that he should see photos or maybe a video of how to make so he has a clearer idea. Robert smiles and nods.

In the kitchen Paddy watches Aaron.

‘You said he made this place up for you?’

‘Yeah, he wrote in his diary, everything about it, the colours, my favourite is black, and as you saw there is black everywhere. We never spoke about a place this big but he always did like to spoil me and this was his way with a place to live… ‘

‘The photos are really beautiful, how has not realised they are of you, alone and together?’

‘He doesn’t remember Paddy, and because he doesn’t know anything of our past so he hasn’t added the dots.’ Aaron then looks towards the door, wondering what his mum is saying to Robert.

In the office Robert is looking at photos of how to make lasagne, while Chas looks at him, she then looks at the photo of Aaron on the desk.

‘I can’t wait to make this for Aaron.’ Robert says smiling at Chas.

‘Why do you want to make for him?’ She decides to ask to see if he says how he feels about her son.

‘Mum Chas, because Aaron is good, he makes me feel good in here,’ he says placing his hand on his chest, ‘he makes me feel safe and he has been very kind to me and I want to do something nice for him.’ Robert replies with a smile, ‘I’m so glad he found that day on the road, it’s the best thing that ever happened to me.’

‘I’m happy he found you love…’ Chas is saying but is interrupted when Robert places his hands on hers.

‘Mum Chas, you called me love, I like that very much… I don’t know what love is, ‘he says becoming serious and taking his hands back, ‘What does love feel like?’ he asks but before Chas can reply Aaron walks into the office and Chas sees the reaction on Robert’s face, he lights up and has the biggest smile.

‘Aaron?!’ Robert says standing up.

‘Hey, dinner is ready.’ Aaron says smiling as looks at Robert and then looks at his mum, seeing that she almost seems sad.

‘Mum Chas, come lets go eat Aaron amazing food,’ Robert say holding out his hand, which she takes and he helps her up from the chair. Aaron watches their interaction.

‘Mum Chas, thank you for your help.’ Robert says and then hugs ger surprising Chas and Aaron.

‘Anytime love.’ She replies.

Robert walks around the desk to Aaron and takes his hands in his.

‘Aaron, Mum Chas called me love, I like it. I think she is amazing.’ Robert then hugs Aaron, ‘I must go tell Daddy Paddy.’ He says as he removes his arms from Aaron and jogs out of the office, leaving Chas and Aaron alone.

When Aaron looks at his mum, she has tears in her eyes as Aaron tries to control his so he doesn’t get emotional.

‘Aaron, love, how do you do it every day?’

‘I love him’ Aaron says and it’s all he needs to say to explain to his mother. She nods and gives him a hug, which he doesn’t let last very long or he won’t be able to keep it together. She then links her arm in his and they walk to the kitchen.

When they enter the kitchen, Robert is laughing while Paddy is all red.

‘Aaron, Daddy Paddy was telling me, he fell into mud and a pig ran after him…’ Robert continues to laugh, as he now has a hand on Paddy’s arm, with his head pressed against his shoulder trying to keep himself up.

Aaron and Chas smile as they see how Robert is laughing which is making Paddy smile as well.

After Robert has calmed down, he helps Aaron take the food to the table.

As they start to eat Robert moans.

‘Mmm… Aaron, this is so good…’ he says completely ignoring everyone’s reactions. Chas and Paddy look at Aaron and smile, while Aaron blushes.

‘Son this is really good. Didn’t know you cooked so well?’ Chas says looking at her son.

‘Thanks’ Aaron says, trying to hide his blushed face, not used to anyone but Robert eat food that he has made.

As soon as everyone has finished Robert rushes to clear the table.

‘Robert, why all the rush?’ Aaron asks

‘Aaron, chocolate cake, our chocolate cake…’ Robert replies, thinking that that is all that he needs to say. Aaron smiles as he shakes his head.

Robert returns to the table slowly, carrying the cake like it the most precious thing, his tongue sticking out from the side of his mouth as he concentrates as hard as he can. When he finally places it on the table, he jumps with his arms in the air, making everyone laugh.

Aaron cuts a piece of cake for everyone and Robert waits to see what Chas and Paddy’s reaction are. After the first bite Paddy looks at Aaron and Robert.

‘This cake is amazing… when I finish this slice I’m going to have more.’ Paddy says as he takes another bite.

Robert then turns to Chas to see what she has to say, which she realises.

‘Yeah I agree with Paddy, this is really good.’ She says she watches Robert’s reaction.

Robert turns to Aaron with a huge smile and hugs him sideways, surprising him.

‘They like our cake Aaron, they said it’s really good…’ Robert says with his arms around Aaron looking at him.

‘Yeah, it’s your special touch that made the cake good.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘No,’ Robert shakes his head, ‘it’s our cake not just mine so it’s your special touch too. Thank you for making it with me.’ Robert says with a smile looking into Aaron eyes, which makes Aaron start to blush.

Chas and Paddy watch them, seeing the way Robert is looking at Aaron not realising how he is looking at him and how Aaron is reacting to the way he is being looked at. Robert then places his hand on Aaron chest where his heart is and then moves back, starting to eat his cake, not seeing the way Aaron is now looking at him.

Aaron looks at Chas and Paddy, and smiles, not saying a word. Chas and Paddy look at each other, now realising that this must be on of the hard moments that he had mentioned to them before.

Having had another piece of cake as he said he would which made everyone laugh Paddy is now rubbing his belly.

‘I don’t remember the last time I ate this well. I’d have more cake but I don’t have any space left.’ Paddy says.

‘Don’t worry Daddy Paddy we’ll make the cake again, won’t we Aaron.’

‘Yeah,’ Aaron says to Robert with a smile.

A while later Chas and Paddy say it’s time for them to go and even though Robert to everyone’s surprise invites them to stay, they say that they should go.

Aaron and Robert walk Chas and Paddy to the elevator. Robert hugs Chas who this time hugs him back. When she removes her arms, Robert urns to Aaron.

‘Just like you said, Mum Chas gives the best hugs.’ Chas’ eyes widen as she looks at Aaron, having never heard that from him before.

Robert then hugs Paddy who also hugs him back this time.

‘Thank you for coming. It was really great to meet you, because you are so special to Aaron and now you are special to me too… um I need to go pee… ‘ Robert says with a smile then turning around and walking back into the penthouse.

‘Love if you or Robert need anything, call me, ok.’ Chas says hugging Aaron as tight as she can. Paddy then gives Aaron one of his bear hugs.

‘Thanks for coming, it meant a lot.’ Aaron says turning his face towards the purple flowers not wanting to get emotional. Chas and Paddy realise this so Chas asks.

‘Why the purple flowers?’

‘Paul said that Robert asked to have purple flowers here everyday because it reminded him of me, then I read in his diary that it’s because of a hoodie of mine that he liked to see me with that has purple, that’s why the flowers are purple.’

Chas looks at Paddy with sadness in her eyes, and before anything else can be said the elevator arrives.

‘Aaron will you and Robert visit the village?’ She asks as she walks into the elevator.

‘I don’t know. Nobody liked him before and the only wat I’d ever take him back is if I was sure he would be safe. But first he needs to ask me to go, then I’ll see.’ Aaron says as he mum nods understanding that he needs to put Robert first.

Aaron watches as the doors close and walks back in the penthouse.

When Aaron closes the door, he leans against it, closing his eyes. It had been a good night, better than he had expected, now all he wants to do is go to bed and sleep.

Chas and Paddy sit in the car silent for a while until Chas talks.

‘I don’t know how he does it every day, all day, I don’t think I could, but I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone the way Aaron seems to love Robert… and Robert he was so sweet, I… Paddy we must do everything we can to help them when they need us?’ she says with determination, wanting to be there not only for her son but for the man he loves as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Aaron goes to bed he walks into the kitchen and finds Robert cleaning up, he stops by the door and watches Robert as he moves around the kitchen, he is a little surprised but it makes him smile.

As Robert turns to walk to the table to get the plates from the cake to put into the machine, he sees Aaron standing at the door and  begins to smile.

‘Aaron, I’m just cleaning up. Did Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy like everything? I hope they did. I really like them…’ he says disappearing out of view. Aaron hears the sound of plates, then Robert walks into view again, ‘… it was really great to meet them. Oh, before I forget, tomorrow I want to go get and a new phone and then I need you to go out.’ Robert says now placing the plates in the machine.

Aaron frowns, _go out? Where? Did you say something earlier and I wasn’t paying attention? … I don’t think so … did we plan something? … no, no we didn’t …_ Aaron decides to ask.

‘Go out where?’

‘That is up to you, but as long as you are not here in the penthouse during the day ...’ Robert turns around and is now facing Aaron, ‘… but you must come back at the end of the day.’ Robert says smiling.

‘Why must I stay out during the day?’

‘I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise.’ Robert walks up to Aaron, ‘thank you for everything you did today, the food was great, like it is every time you cook and well, for everything.’ Robert says with a smile and then hugs Aaron.

Robert then removes his arms and turns back to look at the kitchen not seeing Aaron wanting to wrap his arms around Robert once more. When Robert turns to face Aaron again, Aaron has already dropped his arms.

‘I think I’m going to read for a bit.’ Robert says, then leaves the kitchen and walks to the office.

Aaron stands in the same spot, he takes a moment to get himself together, then he takes a deep breath. He checks that everything is ok, he then turns the light off and leaves the kitchen. He walks to the office and finds Robert at the computer.

‘Robert, do you need anything?’

Robert turns his head and starts to smile.

‘No, thank you.’

‘Ok, well I’m going to go to bed. If you need anything you know where I am.’

Robert jumps out of his chair and jogs towards Aaron he then hugs him.

‘Good night Aaron.’ He says with a smile and then walks back to the computer. Aaron watches him for a few seconds before he turns and goes to his bedroom.

Aaron gets undressed and has a shower, after he is done, he gets into to bed and takes Robert’s diary out of the bedside table.

  

Hi!

I don’t know what to say today.

Ummm …………

I miss you so much.

I feel so lonely without you.

I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I .…

I’m back

Aaron, such a beautiful name, I find myself saying your name throughout the day, just to say it, I love saying it.

I hope you are well … you have to be doing better than me, I …

I miss your beautiful blue eyes … I want to get lost in those oceans of blue … I want to drown in you …

I tried to make lasagne today, the way you like it … it’s all sitting in the bin.

It’s raining … remember that one time we went away to Manchester for 2 days and we stayed in bed those 2 days, it rained the whole time we were there … I miss that …

I …

I’m looking at a picture of you, and you are glowing, oh god that smile …

You smile …

I love you, I hope you know just how much … I hope you know …

 

Aaron closes the diary with tears falling down his face. Robert sounded so lost and so alone on that day. If he had known where Robert was then he would not have hesitated for a second in finding him. It’s for days like those that Aaron is almost grateful that Robert can longer remember, and he promises himself and makes a silent promise to Robert that he will never feel that way while he is around.

Aaron eventually falls asleep, thinking of Robert.

In the morning Robert wakes up, he then peaks over the side of the bed and looks at Aaron, he finds that he has his back turned to him, so Robert stands up, naked with a huge hard on and tries to see if Aaron is still sleeping, but he decides to walk around the bed.

He stops at the end of the bed and looks at Aaron, he tilts his head to the side, _why does this look familiar… wait… can, no…_ Robert walks out the room towards is own and stops at the door, looking at the large photo on the wall in front of him, he tilts his head as he did a moment before, he then walks back to the room where Aaron is still sleeping. He then walks out again and goes to the photo and takes it off the wall and walks back into the room. He stands at the end of the bed, holding the photo up so he can look at it and look at Aaron.

He is sure that the photo is of Aaron, he does not know why he has a photo of him sleeping but he smiles, feeling good about it. Robert walks back to his room and places the photo back on the wall, and sighs.

When Robert returns to the room, to get his pillow and duvet, he sees that Aaron is now awake having now turned, looking at the ceiling.

‘Good morning Aaron,’ he says smiling and lays on the bed, half of his body hanging off it.

‘Morning,’ Aaron replies, softly, the page of the diary still on his mind.

Robert’s smile becomes smaller.

‘Aaron, you seem sad, you need a hug.’ He says and starts to move, he kneels next to Aaron waiting for him to sit up. When he does sit up Robert wraps his arms around him. He sighs once more, Aaron then moves his arms around Robert’s naked body and closes his eyes.

‘Ok, I’m going to make you some coffee,’ Robert says starting to move. He climbs off the bed and looks down at Aaron, ‘I’ll be right back.' He says smiling and then runs out of the room.

Aaron flops back on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

A few moments later Robert walks back into the room, smiling and sees Aaron with his arm over his eyes.

‘Aaron? Are you sleeping again?’ He whispers loudly, making Aaron remove his arm.

‘No, I’m awake.’ He answers and realises Robert is still walking around naked _god please go put some clothes on, you’re driving me crazy here_. ‘So, what are the plans for today?’ he asks, hoping Robert has changed his mind about him not being around today, he just wants to be with him today.

‘Aaron have you forgotten? You have to go out today, but I would like to go buy a new phone, now in the morning. Can we do that, please, and can you help me with that?’

Aaron groans internally, that is not what he wanted.

‘Yeah we can do that.’ He replies.

‘That’s great, I’ll just go have a shower and then we can go … this is good.’ Robert says with the biggest smile and then walks out of the room.

Aaron realises he needs to do the same, or he will make Robert wait. He looks at his phone as he sits on the bed and is surprised that it’s already mid morning.

After having the shower and getting dressed, he walks out of the room and finds Robert standing in front of the photo that you see when you enter Robert’s room.

‘Robert? You’re ready to go?’ he asks making Robert turn around with a smile on his face

‘Yeah, let’s go. Which car are we trying today, or do you want to drive the same one?

‘The Lamborghini, like yesterday. We can try one of the other cars when we have more time to drive around.’ Aaron replies.

After parking in a secure place, they walk to the Apple store, as Robert had mentioned he wanted a phone like Aaron’s. While they are in the shop, Robert is walking around, not only looking at the phones but at everything. They eventually leave the store, with more than just the phone. It’s close to lunch time and just as Aaron is about to ask if he wants to eat something, he decides not to.

Aaron drives back to the penthouse and parks the car back in the garage. They then go up, Aaron goes to the room and pack some of his things and while he does that, he places the diary on top of the clothes, then closes the bag. When he comes down, he finds Robert in the office.

‘Robert I’m going to go now, do you need anything?’

Robert looks up with a smile, that falls when he sees the bag.

‘Aaron, are you leaving? Please don’t go.’ Robert says standing up and walking towards him.

Aaron frowns not understanding.

‘You asked to have the day, remember?’

‘Yes, but then why do have your bag, are you leaving and never coming back?’

‘What? No, Robert, I will be back later, I promise. I’m just dropping some stuff at home.’

‘Oh, ok.’ Robert hugs Aaron as tight as he can, ‘please come back,’ he says still holding onto Aaron.

‘I will. If you need me for anything, remember I put my number into your phone, just call me and I’ll be right back, ok?’

‘Yeah, thank you.’ Robert says now smiling. He walks Aaron to the door and waits with him until Aaron is in the elevator and the doors close.

Aaron leans against the elevator wall, and hopes that Robert will be ok. When he walks out he turns to Paul before leaving the building.

‘I’m going out, if Robert needs anything, call me please.’

‘Of course.’ Paul replies, noticing how sad Aaron seems.

Aaron then gets into his car and drives to Emmerdale. Instead of going home, which he was planning to do, he drives to the Woolpack and parks in the back. He walks up to the door and takes a deep breath. He knows that the pub is probably busy and his mum won’t hear him, but he walks into the back room and finds her sitting the table.

She looks up and sees his face.

‘Aaron, what’s wrong?’ She says as she stands up and walks up to him. He drops the bag on the floor and hugs her without saying a word. Surprising Chas and also worrying her. She hugs him tightly, feeling that that is what he needs and waits for him to say something.

After a while Aaron removes his arms, and when Chas looks at him again, he has tears in his eyes.

‘Has something happened? Is Robert ok? Aaron, you starting to worry me?’

Aaron wipes his eyes.

‘Robert is good, he is at home. I needed that thanks.’ He says with a small smile.

‘Then why are you so sad?’ Chas asks as they move to sit down on the sofa.

‘It’s just … yesterday was amazing, having you over for dinner was great and he loved having you there, he was so happy. After you left, I left him at the computer and went to bed, but before I went to sleep, I read his diary and … mum he was so sad and seemed so lost, like he was just about to give up. If I had known where he was, he would have never felt like that, I would have made sure of it.’ Aaron says with tears falling down his face. ‘You know there was always one thing that he was always afraid off, more than anything, and that was being alone. That is exactly what happened …’

‘Oh, love you are breaking my heart here.’ Chas says holding his hand.

‘Here I’ll show you what I read, if you don’t believe me.’ Aaron says getting up and going to his bag, ‘everyone always thought he was cold and a bad person, which I never really understood that.’ Aaron says sitting down looking for the page.

Chas realising how true it is what Aaron has just said, even she does not know why he was so disliked and thought of that way. He then hands her the diary which is the first time she has seen it and sees how thick the book is.

She reads the page, seeing exactly what Aaron described, feeling the sadness coming from Robert’s words. Once she has finished, she reads it again. When she is done, as she closes the book and she closes her eyes. She then turns to Aaron and he can see she is emotional.

‘Love, is it a good idea for you to read this. I know why you do it but reading an entry like this, you can’t change anything, you can’t go back and make this sadness, this … he sounds hopeless, you can’t change that and it’s not the man I met yesterday. He has so much happiness in his eyes now, the constant smile. Why don’t you try and just concentrate on who is know?’ She says with sadness as she looks how Aaron is, not really knowing how to help him.

‘I know, you are right, me reading this won’t change anything about who he is now, but I need to know, to understand what he went through, because even though I don’t talk to most people in the family or anyone in the village, I still had everyone here, while he had no one…’ Aaron says taking back the diary.

‘Why are you not with him now, did you need some time just to take a breath?’

‘No, he asked me to stay out today. We actually went to by a new phone for him because his old one was so smashed from the car’s impact, so we did that and then when I was leaving, he saw with the bag, and he actually seemed sad, asked me why I was leaving, because he didn’t want me to. He made me promise I would return later. Maybe he needed a day away from me…’

‘Son, I don’t believe that. Do you want me to make a tea? Have you had lunch yet? I can get something made or I can make you a sandwich?’ She says standing up.

‘Yeah ok, a tea and a sandwich, then I’m going to the Mill.’ Chas nods and smiles, she can’t remember them talking like this or even making something for him to eat.

 

At the penthouse

Robert walks out the elevator towards Paul with a smile.

‘Paul, I need your help with something. I’m making dinner today, it’s a surprise for Aaron and I need to get these ingredients, can you help me please?’

Paul remembers what Aaron told him before he left, that if Robert needed anything to call him, but this is a surprise for him, so he decides not to call him.

‘Yes, of course. If you give me the list, I’ll take care of it for you.’

Robert’s smile becomes bigger.

‘Thank you so much, here is the list and money, I hope that is enough.’ Robert handing Paul the list and a few notes of money. Paul looks at the list and the money he has been given.

‘Mr Sugden, this is too much money.’ He hands all but one of the notes, Robert nods and smiles and then walks back to the elevator.

A while later there is a knock of the door of the penthouse, when Robert opens it, he finds Paul with bags in his hands. He lets Paul take the bags kitchen, where Paul then hands him the change. After thanking him Robert starts to place everything he will need on the counter.

 

In the Woolpack

Chas is standing at the bar, thinking of Aaron who left a while ago. She also thinks of Robert, of the day before, of what she read in the diary and what Aaron has told here about them. She is snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rings, she looks at who may be calling but it’s an unknown number, she almost doesn’t answer, but does in the end.

‘Hello?’

‘Mum Chas?’ Her eyes widen, and she steps away from the bar.

‘Yes love?’

‘Love, I like that … um, I can’t make it, it breaking apart.’

‘What is breaking apart?’

‘The … oh what is the name… the pasta, I’m trying to make lasagne for Aaron as a surprise, but it’s coming out all wrong.’

 Chas smiles, now realising why Robert wanted Aaron out of the penthouse, so he could cook him a meal. So she decides to do everything to help him.

‘Love, let me just take care of something and help you ok?’

‘Really? Thank you, Mum Chas, that is great.’

Chas walks to the kitchen, and speaks with Marlon about needing to take care of something. She then gets in her car and drives to Leeds.

Soon she is walking into the building, past Paul, while telling she is going to help him. She knocks on the door and waits. The door opens and Robert’s clothes are a mess.

‘Mum Chas!’ He charges forward and hugs her, ‘you’re here’ he then takes her by the hand, and pulls her into the house, ‘come see it’s all wrong, it needs to be right or Aaron won’t like it.

Chas looks at the kitchen and it’s a mess as well.

‘Right, first we need to tidy up, clean this mess and then I will show you, it that ok?’ Chas says looking at Robert.

‘Yeah, that is great.’ He replies with a smile.

 

In the Woolpack

Aaron walks into the pub and finds Marlon behind the bar, who sees him with surprise, it being so rare to see Aaron, and he doesn’t even seem angry.

‘Marlon is my Mum in the back?’ He asks walking towards the bar.

‘No, she had to go out, a meeting. Do you need anything?’

‘No, thanks, I’ll call her later.’ Aaron replies and leaves the pub.

‘Well, that was new…’ Marlon mumbles to himself.

 

In the penthouse

Robert is now placing the first layer of pasta the way Chas has shown him. When is finished he turns to Chas smiling.

‘Wow, that didn’t even break, you must have some special magic…’ he says and starts laughing, ‘ok, Mum Chas what’s next, lets see…’ he follows the rest of the instructions, as Chas watches him.

When he is done, he places it in the oven, Chas tells him what to do when the time comes to turn it on, as it is still early to cook.

‘Mum Chas, I’ll make you a tea, would you like some cake, we still have some?’

‘No just the tea will do.’ Chas says with a smile.

Robert makes them a tea and they both sit at the table.

‘Mum Chas, what does love feel like?’

 _Oh shit, this question again_ Chas thinks.

‘Um, let’s see … um, when you love someone, well there are different types of love. I’ll tell you about the kind of love you feel for a boyfriend … um you think about the person all the time, want to spend all your time with them … they make you feel good, um ... you feel butterflies in your tummy when they walk into the room … you want to do and give that person everything in the world. You dream about the person. When you kiss, it’s like fireworks explode …  I’m sorry love, I’m not doing a good job at this, it’s actually quite hard to describe. I’ll just say that you feel it in here’ Chas places a hand on her chest, ‘you feel different and if you are lucky, that you find a special kind of love, it takes over everything. Does that help?’

‘Yeah, butterflies, dreams, kisses with fireworks and you feel it inside of you… thank you Mum Chas, thank you.’ Robert says smiling. ‘Did I tell what I made for dessert for Aaron? I don’t know if he likes it but I hope he does and I wanted to do something easy by myself for my first time, I made chocolate sauce for ice cream, I didn’t make the ice cream, I don’t know how. Do you think he will like it?’

Chas looks at Robert for a moment, him changing the subject so suddenly, she is happy for the change but wondering if she was able to explain what he wanted, which just made her realise how hard it is for her to describe love.

‘Yes, Aaron will like the dessert, I’m sure of it.’ She replies with a smile making Robert smile more.

‘Good, I hope he likes the food too. Thank you for everything, I’m very grateful for your help.’

Chas nods realising its time for her to go.

‘Anytime, love, and if you need anything, you have my number, just call me ok?’ Chas says standing up.

‘Yes, I will.’ Robert walks Chas to the door and gives her a hug, ‘say hello to Daddy Paddy for me.’ Robert says smiling.

Chas nods and enters the elevator, her smile falling as soon as the doors close, thinking about Aaron and what it must be like being around someone you love that does not remember you at all.

Robert walks back but goes to the office and not the kitchen as he wants to do some research. He first types surprise dinner, then special dinner then he sees the suggestion, romantic dinner and clicks on that, looking through the images, when he goes back to the top of the page he sees love and clicks on that but he does not find the image he has in his head, so he takes a moment to think what he should type, he then types when a man loves a man, but does not get the result he was expecting, a poster from a movie, a song with a similar name, eventually after a few tries he types man loves man, and that when he starts to see some images of men kissing. He changes to all results, and reads the titles of what has come up, so he types gay, then gay kiss and gay love which leads him to gay sex.

Robert is transfixed by all the images. He is reading when he is snapped out of his out of his bubble by a message on his phone. He smiles when he sees it’s from Aaron, which is asking him if he needs anything and Robert replies, and after a few tries, he is able to send Aaron his message. When the screen on the phone goes to the main screen is when he realises the time.

Robert jumps from his chair and runs to the kitchen almost falling in the process. He turns on the oven and then takes out everything to set the table.

 

In the village

After working out in his gym, and taking care of business, Aaron takes his bag, locks the house and gets into his car.

He decides to stop at the Woolpack to see his mum, before he goes to Leeds. He walks into the pub finding Chas behind the bar talking to Cain. When she looks at him, he gives her a small smile, which makes her smile, because he seems to be a bit better than earlier.

Cain looks at Aaron and frowns, he doesn’t remember the last time he saw Aaron smiling and he turns back to Chas and sees her smiling as well, now he just thinks, that something is up with them.

Aaron walks into the back with Chas following him.

‘I’m going back now. I just wanted to tell you I feel better then before, worked it out of my system, just hope he has had a good day on his own.’

‘Love, I’m sure everything is great. Let me know if you need anything ok. Have a safe drive and give my love to him.’ Chas says giving Aaron a hug. He then walks past Cain and out of the pub.

Chas walks back to where she was before and Cain looks at her.

‘What going on and why was Aaron smiling he doesn’t smile?’

‘Nothing is going on, everything is good.’

‘So, he has spoken to you then?’

‘Spoken about what?’ Chas not liking the questions as she has promised Aaron, she would not say anything.

‘Why he is smiling?’

‘Cain, you are obsessed. Now what were we talking about …’ Chas changes the subject, which makes Cain frown. He finds it odd as Chas likes to gossip, but now she is keeping her mouth shut, something is going on.’

 

In the penthouse

Robert is in the bathroom looking at a tiny mole he has on his side. He then walks back into the office and looks at the large photos hanging on the wall. He then runs up to his bedroom and takes the photo that he had already taken down in the morning and returns to the office.

‘Its…  I’m sure it’s me and Aaron, but why didn’t he say anything. Did I love Aaron before? I have all these photos of him and with him… Did he love me?  Does he still love me?...’ Robert says talking out loud to himself. He goes back to the room and places the photo back. He then goes to the kitchen.

He is taking the lasagne out of the oven when Aaron opens the door. He smells food, thinking that maybe Robert has ordered take away. Aaron drops his bag by the stairs and walks to the kitchen, he finds Robert taking of the oven gloves.

‘Robert?’

Robert turns around with the biggest smile.

‘Aaron! You’re home.’ He rushes forward and hugs Aaron, hugging him tight. Robert leans back looking at Aaron, ‘are you hungry?’

‘Yeah, I am,’

‘Good,’ Robert takes Aaron’s hand surprising him and pulls him to the dining room, which they have not used yet, to find a beautifully set table. ‘I made dinner for you, I hope it’s good. Please sit, I’ll go get the food.’ Robert says looking at Aaron, who is surprised and stunned. He then leaves the room.

Aaron looks at the table with the candles, it is very romantic. They have never had a romantic dinner before. He wonders if Robert realises that this is romantic.

When Robert returns, he places the lasagne on the table,

‘You made this … for me?

‘Yeah, I wanted to make something special, so I made lasagne which Mum Chas said you liked very much.’ Robert turns and walks out of the dining room leaving Aaron starting to get emotional, which he quickly recovers from.

Robert walks in with a beer because he knows Aaron likes it and takes his seat. He looks at Aaron smiling and waits for him to serve himself.

After serving, Robert waits for Aaron take the first bite and see what he will say.

‘This is amazing … no really … it’s even better than my mum’s and hers is really good.’

‘Mum Chas helped me so if it’s good then it because of her. I was making such a mess and then I phoned her. I just wanted to ask what I was doing wrong with the pasta. She then told me she would get back to me, she didn’t call me, but she did come here. She showed me and explained and I did the rest.’

‘So, mum came here this afternoon just to show you what to do with the pasta?’ Aaron asking, now realising that that was the meeting Marlon had mentioned.

‘Yeah, I had made the rest already, but the pasta was breaking but she helped me.  She was so kind to me. I said thank you but I’d like to get her something for helping me, a gift. What do you think is best?’

‘Oh uh... maybe flowers, she likes flowers.’ Aaron thinking now he also wants to get his mum something, not only for helping Robert but for listening to him today.

‘Ok, I’ll do some research. I like researching things on the computer.’ Robert says then taking a bite of the food leaving Aaron wondering what he has been researching.

When they have finished eating the lasagne, Aaron is about to stand up.

‘No!’ Robert says startling Aaron, ‘We still have dessert, wait, I’ll take this and bring it.’ Robert walks as fast as he can, trying not to drop anything. He returns to the table with bowls and spoons then runs back to the kitchen and brings the ice cream and chocolate sauce.

‘I didn’t make the ice cream because I don’t know how, but I made the chocolate sauce, is that good? I hope you like the sauce.’

I’m sure it’s very good.’ Aaron says with a smile, feeling so much love for Robert.

While they are eating the ice cream, Aaron looks at Robert, something that both have done all night.

‘Robert you have chocolate on your face … here let me …’ Aaron moves his hand and wipes the chocolate with his finger, as he is moving his hand back Robert holds it and licks the finger. Aaron eyes widen at the way he is doing it, its very sexual. Robert then lets go of his hand, he smiles and continues to eat his ice cream.

Aaron sits stunned and then Robert talks.

‘Aaron have you ever been in love?’

_What the fuck is going on, seriously …_

‘Um yeah I have.’

‘And have you been loved?’ Robert asks looking at Aaron.

‘Yeah, I have, very much.’ Aaron replies with a smile.

‘What did it feel like, to love and be loved?’

‘Uh, it’s the best feeling. It feels amazing and when you love with all of you … there are really no words to describe …’

‘What about kissing? Do you like kissing?’

‘Um, kissing the person you love is very special.’ Aaron is now starting to blush.

‘And sex?’ Aaron chokes, ‘does that feel special too?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What does sex feel like?’

‘Uhhh, it feels incredible…’

‘Good.’ Robert says leaving Aaron stunned but now also realising that maybe Robert has been looking at things about love, kissing and sex.

After a while they take everything to the kitchen and put all the dishes in the machine. Robert then gets another beer and gives it to Aaron, he takes his hand once more and takes him to the library, where they sit next to each other. Aaron wondering what is happening.

Robert turns to face Aaron and takes him hand.

‘Aaron, I like you very, very much, I mean very very, and I feel like funny in my tummy. I want to hug you all the time, you know I like to hug you and you are very important to me, special. Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you, but I don’t know how. Will you teach me?’ Robert says to Aaron with a smile.

Aaron doesn’t know what to think, his mind might just be going into short circuit.

‘Aaron?’

‘Yeah … you want to kiss me?’

‘Yeah, very much … can I?’

Aaron just nods unable to say anything. Robert moves closer almost touching Aaron face, whose heart is about to jump out of his chest. Robert closes his eyes and moves his head so that his lips are barely brushing Aaron’s lips. He leans back and opens his eyes, he starts to frown.

‘I think I did that wrong.’

‘I’ll do it’ Aaron whispers, he moves forward and he holds Robert’s face in his hands, he then closes his eyes and presses his lips against Robert’s.

Robert inhales a deep breath, unable to think about anything just feeling Aaron’s lips.

Aaron, his mind is just blank, all he feels is Robert and nothing else in the world matters.

Aaron leans back slightly, still holding his face, he slowly opens his eyes, he looks at Robert who has his eyes closed and is in a daze. After a few seconds Robert then whispers ‘more’ and crashes his lips against Aaron’s once more, this time he moans into the kiss.

Aaron removes his hands from Robert’s face and holds onto him, Robert moves closer and is now almost on top of Aaron as he wraps his arms around him.

When they break for air, Robert looks at Aaron, they are both smiling.

‘I like kissing you …’ Robert whispers.

Aaron leans forward and gently kisses Robert, and each kiss he gives him makes Robert moan.

After a while of Aaron and Robert kissing, they are leaning against the sofa, facing each other.

‘Aaron, why did you never tell me, that you were the person in the photos that are on the wall in the office and in my room and that I’m the person with you in the photos?’

Aaron is stunned.

‘How do you know that?’

‘When I woke up this morning you were still asleep and I was trying to see if you were awake, so I stood at the end of the bed. The way you were, I had seen it before. I went and looked at the photo, I actually took it off the wall and took it to your room so see if you were the same and you were. Then this afternoon, when I was in the office on the computer I looked up and then looked at the photos and it was you. The other person has a tiny mole on the side and I checked in the mirror, my mole is the same, so it’s me and you in the photo. We are in bed and I’m holding you.’ Robert says now looking at Aaron and waiting for him to confirm.

‘Yeah, it’s us in the photos, all of them.’ Aaron says taking Robert hand in his.

‘Did you love me?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Did I love you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you still love me?’

‘With all of me.’

‘Aaron, I don’t know … I think … I feel so many things for you … you must help me, teach me about love … show me …  so I can love … Do you want me to love you?’

 _More than anything_ ‘I want you to feel what your heart tells you.’

‘I want to love and be loved … with you because you are special to me. I’m not sleeping on the floor tonight. I sleeping in bed with you and then I can kiss you more … yeah I really like your lips …‘ Robert says then leaning forward and kissing Aaron. ‘yeah I like that very much …’ Robert says with a smile looking into Aaron’s eyes then looking at his lips, kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

In the meantime, in Emmerdale, Cain and Moira are sitting in front of the television. Moira is talking to Cain, he is not paying any attention to what she is saying and when she realises that he is a million miles away, she stops talking to see if he reacts, but he does not.

‘Cain? You are not even listening to me. What’s wrong? You have been distant since you came home from the pub.’ She asks now having turned to look at him.

‘Sorry, it’s just … When was the last time you saw Aaron smiling?’ Cain asks looking at Moira.

‘Aaron? Chas’ son?’ She asks very confused, not expecting Cain to be talking about his very unhappy nephew. She then sees him nodding so see replies, ‘Um, I’m not sure … I don’t actually remember, why?’

‘Because when I was at the pub this afternoon, I was having my pint and talking to Chas, about nothing important, when Aaron walked in with a small smile, then I looked at Chas and she was smiling as well. They went to the backroom for a minute and then he left, and she watched him leave smiling. I asked her what was going on and you know how she likes to gossip, but she said I was obsessing and changed the subject. I think something is going on …’ Cain explains.

‘He was smiling, actually smiling? … Well that’s a thing, right. If he was smiling then he wasn’t angry and unhappy. I really don’t see the problem Cain.’

‘No, but something is going on, I mean the amount of times we have all tried to talk to him over these last two years, to see what was happening, why he was so angry all the time and the number of times I had the door closed in my face … and now all of a sudden he is smiling … I just don’t get it.’ Cain says confused.

‘Well, we don’t really anything about his life, but you said Chas was smiling too, so it’s not anything bad. I’m sure we will find out eventually.’ Moira says, also now thinking that is sounds a little odd at the way Cain has explained everything.

They both sit in silence thinking, Cain trying to find a way to find out what is happening and Moira, hoping that everything is really ok and that Aaron does find happiness.

 

In the Woolpack, Paddy walks into the backroom, finding Chas sitting at the table with a glass of wine, looking at nothing but with a smile.

‘Chas? Is everything ok?... wait, why are you smiling?’ Paddy asks as he sits down in front of Chas.

‘Everything is ok, well I hope it is.’ Chas takes a sip of her wine and then starts to tell Paddy about her day. ‘Today Aaron came here and he was so sad. He read from the diary last night and he showed me what he had read when he was here, Paddy, Robert was so lost, sounded so depressed … I told Aaron that maybe it was not a good idea to read the diary because he can’t do anything about it, but I understand why he does. I made sure he knew I was here if he needed. Then a little while after that I get a phone call from a panicked Robert. You see, he asked Aaron to go out today, but made him promise he would return at the end of the day … remember I told you yesterday that Robert had asked me what was Aaron’s favourite food and I told him it was him lasagne, well that is why he asked Aaron to go out today so he could cook it for him as a surprise. But he phoned me because it wasn’t going so well and he asked for my help, to explain it over the phone. I decided that it would be better if I went there instead…’

‘Chas?’ Paddy says, worried with a frown.

‘Let me finish, I went there and when he opened the door, his clothes were a mess from the cooking, but the first thing he did when he saw me was smile and hug me,’ Chas smiles as she remembers ‘he then took my hand and pulled to the kitchen, oh god Paddy, it looked like the lasagne had exploded all over the counter.’ Chas now laughs, thinking of the sight, she then another sip of her wine. ‘Anyway, we cleaned everything first and then I showed him how to handle the pasta, which was the problem he was having. He then did the rest. After he was done, he made me a tea and asked me, what does love feel like, I mean, I actually found it hard to explain, but I tried my best. He was really happy when I left, you know smiling like always. Then I came back here. Before Aaron returned to the penthouse, he came to see me again, and he seemed much better, he said he was ok and he was even smiling, when he left. I really hope the dinner went well for them.

The only problem in all this is that Cain saw him smiling and started asking questions, and we promised Aaron we would not say anything to anyone, but what if he starts trying to figure out what is going on? You know something else, Aaron said something today that made me think. Why does everyone dislike Robert? I don’t know, I don’t even know why I did?’ Chas now looks at Paddy waiting for a reply to her question.

‘Uh … I don’t know if I’m honest. He never treated anyone unkindly … I don’t know.’ He replies with a frown, now thinking about it.

‘Well, I’ve been thinking about it. Do you think it’s because most people did not like Jack and then transferred that onto Robert? I’m not saying he was a saint, but the amount of dislike towards him, you’d think he was a horrible person, and I just don’t understand it.’ Chas says and then is silent.

‘So, you helped Robert with the lasagne for a romantic dinner with Aaron?’ Paddy says with smile.

‘Oh Paddy, you should have seen him. He said it needed to be perfect for Aaron and then how happy he was when he had finished … being around him, his innocence, it just, it makes you see things a bit different, and the way Aaron loves him … I just want them to be happy … ‘ Chas says now starting to get emotional.

‘I’m sure they will be. You saw just as I did yesterday. Robert lights up every time he is around Aaron and the way Aaron looks at him … ‘ Paddy says as he places his hand over hers.

Chas smiles and nods while wiping her now wet face, hoping that Paddy is right,

 

In the penthouse

Aaron and Robert are still in the library on the sofa facing each other. Robert is tracing is finger over Aaron’s face with a smile, kissing him every chance he has, while Aaron looks at Robert, at all the features on his face.

‘Aaron?’ Robert whispers and then gives a kiss.

‘Hmm.’ Aaron replies still a little lost in a daze from all the kisses Robert is giving him.

‘Can we swim tomorrow morning?’ Robert asks out of the blue looking into Aaron’s eyes.

‘Yeah…’ Aaron answers, then leans up and gives Robert a kiss, making Robert moan.

‘But now … I … just … want … to … kiss … you.’ Robert says giving Aaron a kiss between each word. He then stops and looks into Aaron eyes while holding his face, ‘you should have told me that kissing you was the best thing … ever.’ He says making Aaron laugh.

‘Better than chocolate?’ Aaron asks smiling.

‘Um … chocolate is like really good … really, really good … but … your lips … I don’t know how to describe … um …’ Robert looks at Aaron’s lips, trying to find words, ‘ … they are so soft … and … uh, I think I need inspiration to find some words …’ Robert kisses Aaron and when he feels Aaron’s tongue on his lips he moans, he then then leans back and brushes Aaron’s lips with his finger and whispers, ‘so soft … sexy … so sexy … yours … they are yours …’

Aaron looks into his eyes for a second and then lunges forward, holding Robert’s face in his hands as he kisses him with all the love, passion and desire he has.

After a while, Robert gives Aaron one more kiss before he stands and pulls Aaron from the sofa. He walks out of the library holding Aaron’s hand, kissing him every moment he can. As they reach the first floor, he pulls Aaron towards his bedroom.

Aaron is a little nervous. He wants to have sex so badly with Robert but he doesn’t want to rush anything and it will also be the first time he sleeps in the bedroom that Robert made for them.

When they stop by the bed, Robert gives Aaron a tender kiss. Aaron then remembers the photos that he stuck under the sofa.

‘Um, one second.’ He says and then jogs to the lounge in the master bedroom, where he lifts one of the sofas and takes the photos. He then walks back to Robert, who is standing in the same spot and is looking at him with curiosity. ‘On the first day we came here, you went into the walk in closet while I came into the bedroom and I saw these photos and I didn’t want you to feel any pressure to I hid the photos under the sofa … but now, well …’ Aaron says as he is approaching Robert.

‘Who are they of?’ Robert asks as Aaron hands him the photos, ‘ … Aaron, they are of you … and me … We look so happy, really happy … I’m going to put them next to the bed.’ Robert walks to the bedside table, the same one where the photos were before. He smiles as he returns to Aaron and gives him a kiss.

‘I need to go pee but then we go to bed, yes?’ Robert says looking into Aaron’s eyes, while holding his face.

Aaron nods and Robert gives him a kiss before walks around him smiling as he looks back at Aaron on his way to the bathroom.

Aaron sits on the bed, trying to get his brain to work from the daze of feeling Robert’s lips on his. _Oh god, those lips … uh … does he want to have sex, he didn’t say anything. I want to have sex with him, but maybe it’s too soon, what if he’s not ready … does he even know what sex is or what to do … shit, what do I do? …_ Aaron is taken out of his thoughts by a noise, so he looks towards the bathroom and sees Robert walk out, completely naked, looking at him with a smile. Oh… Is all that he is able to verbalise in his head as he looks at Robert from head to toe.

‘Aaron, you’re still dressed? I can’t sleep with clothes. Are you going to pee too?’ Robert asks walking in Aaron’s direction.

‘Uh … yeah, yeah … pee … I’ll be right back.’ Aaron says standing up and walking to the bathroom.

As soon as Aaron closes the door, he leans against it, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He then brings his hand to his lips and touches them, still feeling Robert’s lips on them. He then opens his eyes and starts to pace. _Fuck this shit, I’m not going to freak out, whatever happens, happens … ok … get naked or leave the briefs on? … he is naked, oh god so beautifully naked … naked it is …_ Aaron starts to undress and hesitates slightly when he starts to takes off his briefs but quickly takes them off.

When Aaron slowly opens the door, he peeks to see if Robert is already in bed, but instead he finds him standing by the bedside table holding one of the photos smiling. He must make a noise without realising because Robert looks up from the photo still smiling.

‘Aaron! You’re not sleeping with any clothes, good, because I really like your body, all those muscles … ‘ Robert says looking at Aaron’s naked body that he really enjoys looking at. He places the photo back, pulls back the covers and jumps onto the bed.

‘Come Aaron jump in, I want to hold you and kiss you some more.’ He says excitedly.

Aaron nods, not saying anything, blushing which, he has been doing since he opened the bathroom door. As soon as Aaron climbs onto the bed, Robert pulls the covers and moves closer wrapping his arms around his naked body. Aaron also moves his arms to wrap them around Robert. Robert then moves up, rubbing his body against Aaron in the process and they kiss. They spend some time kissing until they eventually fall asleep holding each other.

When Aaron wakes up, he realises he is still wrapped around Robert, with his head now on Robert’s chest listening to his heart. He turns his head to see if Robert is still sleeping, which he finds he is, so he just watches him sleep, something he has not done for 2 years.

After a while Robert’s eyes started to flutter, then looks down and sees Aaron looking at him with a smile. Robert pulls Aaron up and kisses him moaning as he always does with every kiss. He then opens his eyes and looks at Aaron with a smile.

‘Good morning,’ Robert whispers and then gives a peck on Aaron lips.

‘Morning.’ Aaron replies while Robert runs his fingers through Aaron’s hair and then gives him another kiss.

‘Oh wait, wait … we going to swim … Aaron come let’s go.’ Robert says as he starts to move with a big smile on his face.

‘We need to have breakfast first or at least coffee.’ Aaron says with a smile at the enthusiasm he sees in Robert.

‘Ok, I’ll go make coffee, I’ll be right back.’ Robert says and then runs out of the bedroom, naked as he woke up.

A few seconds later he runs back into the room, to the side of the bed leans over Aaron who is still in bed and gives him a passionate kiss. As soon as he leans back from the kiss, he runs out of the room again, without saying a word, leaving Aaron smiling not only for the kiss but for watching Robert run around naked.

A few minutes later, Robert walks into the bedroom slowly, trying not to spill the coffee. When he looks up Aaron is no longer in bed, actually no longer in the room, so Robert places the coffee on the bedside table and calls for him, when he gets a reply it’s from the walk in closet.

When he walks into the closet, he finds Aaron naked bending over, going through his clothes and he really likes what he sees.

‘Aaron?’

‘Yeah, I’m looking for some swimming trunks or something to wear for the swim.’

‘Why? I like it when you have no clothes on. Can’t we just swim without anything?’

Aaron straightens himself and turns his head to look at Robert, who is not looking at his face but at his body, while biting his lip, which makes him start to blush. Aaron clears his throat getting Robert attention.

‘Um, we can swim without anything if you want.’ Aaron says seeing a smile appear on Robert’s face.

Robert takes a few steps forward still smiling, and wraps his arms around Aaron.

‘I’d really like that very much.’ Robert says and gives him a kiss, he then leans back, ‘I brought your coffee, come so we can go swim.’ Robert then takes Aaron’s hand in his and leads him to the bedroom. Aaron shaking his head along the way with a smile.

After having the coffee, Aaron gets them both towels and then both leave the room, Robert taking Aaron’s hand in his as they walk to the swimming pool.

After a while in the pool, Robert walks up to Aaron and wraps his arms around his neck and gives him a kiss. While holding him Robert tells Aaron that he is hungry. So, they both get out of the pool. Robert watches Aaron as he dries himself. Aaron sees him watching and smiles at the way Robert seems fascinated with his body.

On their way up to the bedroom, Robert pulls Aaron to the kitchen before he can get dressed. When Aaron starts to protest Robert says,

‘But Aaron if you put clothes on now then I can’t look at your body and I really, really like your body.’ Aaron starts to blush and Robert moves closer and gives him a kiss.

Aaron decides to make some sandwiches. They then move to the sofas in the lounge in front of the television by the kitchen. After they finish, Aaron cleans everything up and Robert runs to the office.

When Aaron has finished, he goes to see what Robert is doing and finds him researching on the computer.

‘What are you looking for?’ Aaron asks sitting down next to Robert.

‘Um … just trying to get an idea for a gift for Mum Chas. I know you said flowers, which is a great idea but I also want to make something … um … oh like that. Where can be buy a tin like that?’ Robert asks pointing to the photo.

‘Oh, we can try the market, or maybe the shopping centre, um, an arts and crafts shop I think might have something like that.’ Aaron answers unsure.

‘Ok, good can we go now?’ Robert asks with a smile.

‘Yeah, we can go now.’ Aaron replies with his own smile.

Robert jumps out of his chairs and starts to run out of the room, he then runs back, takes Aaron’s hand and gives him a kiss, then they both go the bedroom together.

After they get dressed, and go to the garage. They take the same car, as they have taken every time they have gone out, the Lamborghini. Aaron drives to the shopping centre as he thinks the market may be on a different day. As soon as they have parked the car, Robert jumps out of the car and runs around to Aaron’s door. While Aaron is climbing out of the car Robert takes his hand and waits for him to close the door. They walk into the shopping centre holding hands, something Aaron has never done before.

After walking around for a while, they finally find an arts and crafts shop. When the enter the shop, they are met by a very friendly young woman.

‘Hello, how may I help you?’

‘Hello, I am looking for a tin. It’s to put homemade cookies as a gift for my Aaron’s Mum.’ Robert replies with a smile.

Aaron looks a little stunned at Robert, being the first time, he has been called his like that.

The young woman nods and walks to a door behind her, ‘Uncle’ she calls and returns to Robert and Aaron. The man soon walks out the door. ‘Uncle these gentlemen, need a tin for homemade biscuits.’

The man nods and asks them to follow him.

It doesn’t take long for Robert to find the one he likes. The tin is square, in indigo blue, with words in silver writing on most of the tin except for the top, where the centre is empty.

‘I can write whatever you like in the empty space on the lid.’ The man says.

‘Really, oh that’s great, then can you write Mum Chas please.’ Robert asks with a smile, while Aaron looks at the words written on the rest of the tin. He reads love, kindness, strength, beauty, gentleness and grace. Aaron starts to get tears in his eyes, because that’s how Robert sees his mum, so he leans his forehead against Robert’s shoulder, to try and hide his reaction. Robert just wraps his arms around Aaron and gives him a kiss on the head as he is distracted by watching the man paint in silver Mum Chas on the lid.

When they leave the shop, Aaron asks what cookies he wants to bake.

‘Oh, chocolate definitely …’

‘Of course.’ Aaron says with a smile.

‘Um, butter cookies, maybe chocolate chip … definitely chocolate and butter cookies, they are simple and Mum Chas can have with her tea.’ Robert says smiling. 

They then head to the supermarket to buy the ingredients to make the cookies. While they are by the flour section, Aaron is on his phone looking at recipes for cookies, just to have an idea what they need. Robert interrupts him.

‘Aaron I’d like to meet Uncle Cain and Auntie Moira.’

Aaron almost drops his phone. ‘Why?’

‘I just realised, when we were buying the cookie tin and the woman called her Uncle, that you have an Uncle and Auntie too, and they are important to you, so I’d like to meet the them. They can come for dinner tomorrow, not today, today I want to make the cookies for Mum Chas, oh Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy can come too, for dinner, then I can give Mum Chas the cookies, yes, I think that is a great idea. What do you think Aaron?’ Robert asks smiling.

‘Uh … um … ok, I’ll talk to them and see if they can come for dinner tomorrow.’ Aaron replies, thinking of another conversation he is going to have. He is pulled out of his thoughts by Robert kissing him.

By the time they leave the supermarket, it’s been nearly 2 hours since Aaron decided to buy everything, they might need for the dinner.

All the way home Aaron is quiet as he drives, he hasn’t spoken to his Uncle in a very long time and even though his Uncle tried so many times he never gave him a chance. It is probably going to be very awkward, if not difficult.

After parking the car in the garage, they take everything they bought up to the penthouse, Robert then runs to the office to get some recipes for the cookies, as he does that Aaron decides to call his Mum.

‘Hello Mum.’

‘Hello Love. How is everything?’

‘Um …’

‘Aaron? What’s wrong? Has something happened?’

‘No, everything is fine, great actually. I’m calling because Robert wants to have Cain and Moira for dinner tomorrow and he wants you and Dad to come as well, but that’s not the reason I’m calling now, I need to go talk to Cain and Moira and I want you to be there if you can.’

‘Oh, yes of course I’ll be there. Whatever you need Love.’

‘Ok, that’s great. Um, I just need to get somethings done here, which might take a few hours and then when I leave, I’ll call you. Can you call Cain and Moira and ask them to meet at Dad’s, you know more privacy.’

‘Yes of course I can. And how is everything, How’s Robert?’

‘Everything is really great and Robert … is great too …’ Aaron answers smiling.

‘That’s lovely Aaron. Ok so I’ll see you in a few hours then.’

‘Yeah, in a few hours. Thanks Mum.’

‘No need love, see you soon.’ Chas says, then ends the call and looks at her phone. It’s been such a long time that she has heard Aaron happy and he even thanked her. She then shakes her head and makes a call.

‘Cain, are you home?’

‘Yeah, I am. Why, what’s happened?’ Cain asks, because his sister never phones him unless something is wrong.

‘Nothing happened, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.’ She says and then ends the call, not waiting for a reply.

She then calls Marlon and tells him she needs to take care of something and that she won’t be long.

On her way to Butlers Farm, she thinks, _If Aaron asked me to be there it’s because he is nervous … not because he is gay … no, because of Robert, he is nervous about the reaction he will get about Robert … ok do your job Chas and be a good mother_ … Soon she is driving into the farm and finds Cain standing at the door with a frown.

When she walks into the house, Cain is about to ask her what going on when she speaks first.

‘Right, before you think that the world is ending or something like that, it’s not everything is fine, good actually. No, I’m here because Aaron wants to speak to the both of you, and before you ask why didn’t he call you, well he is busy and you will understand why later, anyway he want to talk to you and it’s important to him, so he asked if you could meet in a few hours at Paddy’s? Can you go?’ Chas asks, standing in front of Cain and Moira, who are both a little stunned.

‘Why does he want to talk to us. What is so important.?’ Cain asks with a frown.

‘You will have to wait until he tells you later. All I’m going to say is, please say you’ll go and also when you are there, listen to everything first before saying anything, it’s really important, not only for him but for me too. It will explain a lot.’

‘Ok, Chas, we can see that this is important and now I’m a bit curious to find out what’s going on. But it’s nothing bad?’ Moira asks.

‘No, nothing bad, really I can promise you that.’ Chas replies.

‘And he has had the same talk with you?’ Cain asks, still trying to figure out what’s going on.

‘Yeah, he did, a few days ago. With me and Paddy.’

‘And it helped explain things?’ Cain asks

‘It helped me understand my son and explained a few things.’

‘And you’re happy with what he told you?’

‘Cain, stop trying to figure out, I’m not going to tell you anything. It’s his story to tell but I’ll tell you now I don’t want to hear any funny shit Cain, do you hear me?’

‘What do mean funny shit?’ Cain asks.

‘Cain! so help me god, you are my brother but he is my son and if you react in any bad way towards him, I will end you. Do you understand?’

‘Fine. So, this is supposed to be when, then?’ Cain asks, trying to move on, having never been threatened by his sister that way before.

‘He said in a few hours. He will call me before he leaves.’

‘Leaves?’ Moira asks.

‘Yes, he is in Leeds. Um, this is what we can do. After Aaron has left, why don’t you stay for dinner with me and Paddy. You will have questions, that we might be able to answer. What do you think?’

‘Yeah ok, that sounds good, but won’t Aaron stay for dinner as well?’ Moira asks

‘No, he can’t stay. I’ll call you when he is on his way. See you later.’ Chas says and walks out of the house, leaving Cain and Moira in silence.

 

In the Penthouse

Aaron and Robert are the rolling the dough.

‘Aaron do you think Mum Chas will like the tin and the cookies?’

‘I think Mum is going to love everything. The tin is really beautiful.’

‘I like it too. We must still buy flowers though, I want to give her a special thank you.’

‘Yeah, we will buy them tomorrow. Um, after we have done this, I’m going to go talk to my Uncle Cain about tomorrow.’

‘Ok, good, don’t forget about Auntie Moira. While you are gone, I’ll be at the computer doing some research. I like doing that.’ Robert says with a smile.

Aaron decides not to ask what Robert is going to research, not only because Robert will tell him when he wants to but also because he is thinking about how Cain will react to when he finds out about Robert.

After they cut all the cookies out in squares, circles and heart shapes, they put the trays in the oven and Aaron decides to wait until they are baked before he leaves. While they wait, they clean the kitchen and by the time they are finished the cookies are done, they take them out ant let them cool.

Robert walks Aaron to the elevator and holds him in his arms, kissing him while they wait.

Before the doors close Robert yells, ‘tell Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy I say hello.’

Aaron decides to take the Lamborghini, instead of his car, as he has a feeling that Robert is going to want to go to the village very soon, so he might as well just drive the car there. As he gets into the car, he phones Chas.

‘Mum, did you talk to Cain?’

‘Aaron, yes I did. Are you on your way?’

‘I’m going to leave now. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.’

‘Ok, Love see you soon and drive safe.’

Aaron drives out of the garage while Chas calls Cain to tell him that Aaron on his way.

 

In the village

When Aaron arrives at Paddy’s house, Cain and Moira are already there. Both Paddy and Chas are nervous for Aaron and Cain and Moira can see that they are nervous. Paddy is looking out the window when Aaron arrives so he goes to the door and opens it before he is even out of the car.

Cain looks out the window and sees the car, he then looks at Chas with a frown and sees that she is smiling while she waits for Aaron to come into the house.

As soon as Aaron reaches Paddy, he hugs him tightly.

‘Hey, Aaron, how are you doing and how is Robert.’ He whispers into his ear, making Aaron smile.

‘I’m good, nervous but good and so is Robert and he said to tell Daddy Paddy he says hello.’ Aaron says making Paddy laugh at the Daddy Paddy.

Aaron then walks into the house followed by Paddy and he hugs his Mum.

‘Don’t be nervous, me and Paddy are here.’

‘Thanks, before I forget he said to tell Mum Chas hello.’ Aaron whispers into her ear, making her smile.

During the while time Cain and Moira see the interaction between Aaron and both Paddy and Chas, and they cannot remember when they have ever seen Aaron like that before.

‘Aaron do want anything to drink?’ Paddy asks, making Aaron and Chas let go of each other.

‘Um, a glass of water, please.’

‘Aaron is that flour?’ Chas asks pointing to his neck.

‘Oh god … I thought I had gotten rid of it all … ‘

‘Were you baking?’ Chas asks with a smile.’

‘Sorry, can’t tell you.’ Aaron replies smiling. Paddy then gives him a glass of water which he drinks half. He then asks Chas and Paddy to sit and becomes serious when he turns to Cain and Moira.

‘Um, I asked my Mum to ask you to come here, because there are some things, I need to say that will explain somethings.

Firstly, I ask that you listen to everything and then you can ask question in the end, but if I hear a negative comment of any kind I will leave.

Ok, I want to apologise and to thank you, especially to you Cain, because you never gave up on trying to find out why I was so angry all the time and so distant from anyone, and I’m sorry I closed the door in your face every single time.

The fact that you never stopped caring, means more to me than you will ever know.

Um, what I going to tell you will help you understand, well I hope it does, where the anger came from.

Two years ago, my boyfriend left because his father threatened to kill me if he ever found out who I was. He came to say goodbye to me before he left, and I said I’d leave with him but he said to me that I should stay, because my family were important to me, they loved me and that I would be lost without them.

I became angry at him and I loved him even more, because of that, but I also became angry at my family, and became especially angry at his father.

A few days ago, when I was leaving Leeds, I saw a lost and distressed man on the side of the road, so I stopped to see of he needed help. When he finally turned to face me, I saw who it was. The man that loved me so much that he left to keep me safe.’

Aaron picks up the glass of water and takes drink, and wipes the tears from his eyes. While Cain looks at him and then at Chas with worried eyes.

‘At first, I thought, oh my god, it’s him, the man I have not stopped loving for all this time, but then when he looked at me, he didn’t seem to know who I was, something was wrong. I decided not to say anything and try and find out so I offered him a ride.

That is when I saw, the huge scar on the back of his head.

We went for lunch, and during lunch he told me that he had just been discharged from the hospital that day after being in hospital for 16 months. 8 of those months in a coma and the other 8 in rehab and counselling.

6 months after he left, he was run over, and then taken to hospital. The day he was run over, he was coming to get to show me the apartment he set up for us, but he was never able to do that.’

He has lost his memory forever. He does not and will never remember anything from before he woke up from the coma.'

Aaron picks up the glass and goes to get more water. When he returns he continues.

‘Um so during lunch, I told him that I knew him and I helped him discover where he lived. I have stayed with him since that day.

During lunch on one of the first days, he asked me if I had any family, and I told him about my family. Today we went out to do something and he remembered that I had said that I had and Uncle. He now would like to meet you so we are inviting you for dinner tomorrow night along with Mum and Dad.

The man that I’m talking about is Robert Sugden.’ Aaron says and looks at his Uncle, as does Chas and Paddy to see if he says anything, but all he sees are the way his eyes widen in shock.

‘I’m hoping that you will come for dinner, not only for me, but especially because Robert has asked and would really like to meet you.

Um, do you have any questions?’ Aaron asks biting his lip.

While Cain and Moira sit in silence, Chas reaches out and takes Aaron hand, giving it a squeeze and smiling at him, to show her support.

Cain looks at Chas, who gives him a evil look, and then he turns and looks at Aaron.

‘Um … no memory, at all?’ Cain asks with a frown.

‘No memory. The other day when I took him for a check up at the hospital, I spoke to his brain surgeon, and he told me that he not only has lost all the memories from his life before he woke up but will never remember again. He also told me, that I should not tell him about the past because it will only do him harm. Which is something Robert had told me. He said I shouldn’t tell him anything unless he asked, because it would only put pressure on him to try and act of do something he does not remember. And that is what I have done.’ Aaron replies.

‘How does that affect his life? Is he different towards you now?’ Moira asks, making Aaron smile.

‘He is still the man I love. He is different. He is freer, without the baggage of his upbringing, sometimes very innocent, very curious about everything, but he is still very caring like he was before. He loves to hug and he smiles all the time.’ Aaron replies with a smile.

‘Do you know what happened, the accident I mean?’ Cain asks.

‘I know what the hospital told me. It was no accident. Someone wanted to kill him. They told me the car that ran him over must have been like a Range Rover and was going at great speed. His head injury was not the only one. His heart stopped a few times and he had a broken leg and other injuries, that's one of the reasons he needed rehab. His phone, that was in the inside pocket of his jacket when he was hit was smashed to pieces. It’s a miracle he survived at all.’

Just as Cain is about to ask another question, Aaron’s phone rings.

‘Aaron! How is everything going. I miss you.’ Robert says.

‘Everything here is ok. Is everything ok there?’ Aaron asks a little worried.

‘Yes, everything is good, I just missed you. When are you coming home, I want to kiss you?’

‘I’ll be home soon, I promise.’ Aaron says blushing with a smile.

‘Ok, good. So, have you asked Uncle Cain and Auntie Moira yet?’

‘I’m going to ask them now.’

‘Ok, and don’t forget to ask Mum Chas and Daddy Paddy too. Come home soon, bye Aaron, miss you.’ Robert says and ends the call before Aaron is able to reply.

Aaron then puts the phone back in his pocket smiling and then looks at Cain and Moira again.

‘That was Robert, asking me if I had already asked you to come to dinner, so can you come, to dinner tomorrow?’

Cain looks at Moira, they then turn back to Aaron.

‘Aaron we would love to. Do you need us to bring anything?’ Moira asks.

‘No, Robert and I will take care of everything. Ok, good, um, are there any more questions.’ Aarons asks.

‘Love, do you need to go?’ Chas asks before any more questions are made.

‘Um, yeah, I better go.’ Aaron then turns to everyone else, ‘About tomorrow, is 16:30 ok? Mum and Dad can show you the way.’

‘It’s fine Aaron. 16:30 it is.’ Moira replies with a smile.

‘Ok, good, good. So, I better go then. We’ll see you all tomorrow.’ Aaron leans down and gives Chas a kiss on the cheek and then Paddy walks him to the door where he gives him a hug.

As soon as Aaron is out of the house, he is jogging to the car and is soon on his way back to Robert with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
